Ash's beach vacation
by ashxryuko27
Summary: It's new years and ash takes his family to a vacation and has time with his kids and most of all his wives as they had a surprise for him on the beach that he will never forget
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's Beach Vacation.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon, kill LA kill, gurren lagann, mlp friendship is magic, digimon, attack on titan, naruto, DC universe, castlevania and RWBY and to alarm this is a new year's special showing Ash with his family are going on a vacation on a beach and to tell you Ash is lucky that he married the perfect girls are his type and you will get to we Ash being a great father to his children and first appearance of Nodika his and ryuko's daughter and enjoy this story new shipping forevershipping and lemon**

One day Ash decided that today they all go down to the beach which everyone agreed. The all loaded up into to vans and drove off to Cerulean City to catch a ferry to Porta Vista Island early the next morning, The kids were the excited ones; "oh i can't wait to get my first water pokemon!" Said a 9 year old Nodika wanted to try and catch a water Pokemon, "i want to make a sand castle" said a 8 year old Kiki wanted to build a sandcastle, "I can learn swimming" said Auran who was 8 wanted to get the hang of swimming, The 5 year old twins Takashi and Alice just wanted to play in the water. While the babies in the family 3 year old Allen and Sonata, and the 1 year olds Christopher, Natsu and Kieto were just happy that everyone else seemed happy.

They made it to the beach and pitched a place near the rocks so they could have more space to themselves. The beach wasn't to crowded today but still had some people around. After setting up the family got into their swim suits. All of the girls were in sexy bikinis which made some of the other guys on the each wolf whistle at them. Ryuko was in a blue and white striped bikini, Ruby had dark red, Kara had solid black, Kari had green, Diana had black with white pooka dots, Serena in pink, Dawn in ice blue, Mikasa wore orange with white side stripes, Sypha had solid white, Sakura had a light purple one, Yoko wore a sexier neon blue one, and finally Twilight had a dark purple bikini.

"Ash how do we look!" Said Ryuko as Ash sees his wives in their bikinis his nose bleeds then collapse that got them worry "Ash are you ok?" Said Kari as Ash wakes up "I'm ok i just got lovestruck by you beautiful wives ever." Said Ash as they blush And all of the guys eyes were on them. This of course ticked off Ash but when he came out shirtless and showing off his scars all of the girls blushed and drooled a little a his tone body. This pissed of the other girls. So they made a silent agreement. Ash played with Takashi and Alice when Yoko called him over.

"Ash! I think I left some sunscreen in the van. Can you help me find it?" Yoko said to her husband

"Sure thing." he turned back to his kids. "Have fun." they went over tot he van Yoko went in first then dragged Ash in on top of her. She kissed him passionately as. He was shocked for a moment but quickly catch on.

(Lemon)

As they are kissing each other held their waits Ash starts kissing her beautiful neck as Yoko was moaning enjoying it as Ash undid her neon blue top showing her breasts were still the same "it's like old times Ash." Said Yoko as Ash touch her face "and you're still perfect." As Ash groped her breasts squeezing them yoko was gasp enjoying his touch now massaging them "oh Ash yes I remember this." When she's enjoying it Ash starts sucking as She scream quietly "oh...yes Ash more keep going!" Yoko shout as Ash continues onward towards her as soon he was finished "bullseye." Said Ash as yoko looks at him

"Now it's my turn Ash" as Yoko lowers down then she pulls down his trunks seeing his manhood "like old times" as yoko grabs it and starts bopping it in her mouth "oh yoko yes." Ash was enjoying it as his wife was continuing bopping him more as Ash stroke her hair making her go fast "oh yes!" As she was more faster "Yoko I'm gonna..." As he fires in her mouth and yoko swallows his seed ash then lowers down and remove her panties as they are completely naked

"Ash I want you." Yoko said as Ash smiled as he starts licking her womanhood as she's enjoying it "oh Ash yes do more I love this!" Yoko said to Ash as he's eating you up as he continues licking then he's fingering inside made her scream "oh yessss Ash more" she was enjoy how Ash continues on to her as she's nibbling his arm "Ash I'm gonna" as the floods rises and landed on to Ash's mouth "you are sweet Ash" as yoko was ready for Ash to be on top of her as he's start thrusting her

"Oh ash yes I love it" yoko was holding on tight as Ash was thrusting more and sucking her breast as she's stroking his hair "you are still perfect yoko" ash said as he continues a hour "Yoko I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting "in me Ash inside" as he released his seed in her and she release her flood by then they got changed fast "Ash this is the best since our honeymoon said yoko

" we should get going yoko" as he kissed her then They came back a sort time later. Nodika ran up to her dad and dragged him to the water where she found a horsea. "Looked daddy a Horsea!" It smiled and squirted ink over Ash playfully. "Can I keep it?" Ash splashed water on his face to get rid of the ink and smiled at his first born.

"Only if it wants too." Said Ash Nodika looked back the the Pokemon and smiled

"What to join my family?" she asked with a big smile. Horsea nodded and jumped into her arms. "I caught a Horsea." Nodika cheered running back to show her mom. Before Ash could join her a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He looked back to see Twilight with a cheeky smile. holding him then the two teleported to a secluded part of the island further inland. Twilight kissed and nibbled on his shoulder as her hands roamed across his front. "Is this going to be a thing all day?" he asked moaning at her affection. "More or less Ashy." She turned him around and pushed him to the soft clovers and sat on his lap kissing him feverishly.

(Lemon)

As Twilight was kissing her husband as Ash held her waist as she was kissing his chest and Ash starts kissing her neck and enjoys it "Ash allow me" she starts unclasping her bra and drops showing her breasts as Ash looks at his young beautiful wife "you are still my princess Twilight" as Twilight grabbed him and rubs his face on her breasts as Ash enjoys it then he starts groping them she begins to moan

"Oh yes Ash give them a treatment" as Ash did he starts massaging them then was kissing them makes her more joy as Ash begins sucking "oh ash more don't stop." He never stops as Twilight was kissing him and stroking his hair as he was finished "my turn Ash" as twilight used her magic to remove his trunks then has his member inside her mouth bopping "oh twilight twilight yes" twilight was good as she enjoys her time with her hubby Ash was stroking her beautiful hair "Twilight I'm gonna..." As he released his seed in her mouth and swallows

"Ash I'm waiting" ash knew what she wants as he takes off her panties and shows her beauty of her body as twilight was laying comfortable at the clovers as Ash was licking her "oh ash yes!" As ash continues on her womanhood as twilight has her legs wrapped on his waist making him continue as she's reaching her limit "Ash I'm gonna..." As she released her flood to his face and Ash enjoys it

"You are still the best twily." As Ash was layer down she's on top of him "I'll ride you like no tomorrow Ash" when she said that she starts bouncing at ash with her breasts bouncing as Ash was moaning "oh yeah twilight you are the best " Ash held her butt as She enjoys it wile still bouncing along as she reaches limit "I'm Cummings" said both as they released their seed and love juice by then Twilight rest on his chest "Ash I love this vacation." Said Twilight looking at the view "Me too and I'm lucky that I had you" said Ash as twilight kissed him "maybe it will be great if there's a little me be born" twilight said thinking of having a baby girl soon by then they rest for a minute

Ash and Twilight returned for their 'fun' to see Auran and Allen building a sand castle so he joined in making it bigger and following his sons' directions. A little while later it was complete. Auran declared it to be New Canterlot which made Ash smile and laugh. He then to his sons over to the water to teach them to swim. On the beach most of the girls were sun bathing while others were having fun of their own. Mikasa was competing in a weight lifting contest with some of the other man which she kick their asses. Diana did clean up then went to play with Sonata and Christopher. Ruby was sitting in a chair rubbing her baby bump. Kari, Serena, and Dawn sun bathed. Ryuko was reading under her sun hat. Kara was trying to master surfing.

Ash returned from the sea with Auran on his shoulders who had started getting the hang of swimming and Allen floated next to them. Ash sat him down to play with Nodika and went to the showers to get the salt off. As he closed the door and turned the water on a pair of soft breasts pressed onto his back and arms went for his swim trunks. He turned to see Sakura smiling widely. "Sneaky ninja." Ash moaned as her hands wondered around inside. "My turn sweetie and try to be quiet this round." Kissing him.

(Lemon)

As the two love birds we're kissing in the shower as the water showers their bodies making them wetter as Sakura strips down her bikini leaving her completely naked as Ash looks at her "still my beautiful ninja ever" as Ash kisses her to the wall as Ash groped her breasts as She's enjoying it in the shower "oh Ash yes, more" as she was stroking his wet hair and was kissing his neck Ash starts massaging them making it more hotter as she's ready for the sucking Ash was doing she was gasping by his touch

"Oh Ash Ash Ash!" She said his name three times as Ash was sucking her up enjoying it as he was done sakura placed his face in her breasts rubbing it then they kiss more but she felt bad not having big breasts as Ash looks at her "honey I don't care it's you I'm glad to be with." She smiled as they kiss more then he takes his trunks off "Ash I should care for action" as she lowers down sees his manhood places it in her mouth and gently bopping it Ash was enjoying it

"Oh sakura yeah" ash was enjoying his wife bopping him then she starts going faster in her pace ash stroke her wet pink hair enjoying it more as she's going made faster "Sakura I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and she swallows it "that's so much good" sakura then kisses I'm more at his chest then ash kiss towards her neck as they held each other more then ash felt his member in her womanhood "ready honey" said Ash as sakura has her legs wrapped on his waist "Ash I love you always and be by your side" Ash smiled as he starts thrusting her to the wall made sakura moan and her breasts was pressed to his chest "Oh Ash yes I love you baby" she shout enjoying her husband thrusting as Ash continues onward towards her "I should tell Ash the good news but must enjoy this" said sakura in her thoughts as Ash continues hours "I'm gonna" ash said

"In me Ash now!" As he did as his seed was released in her womanhood they start cleaning each other up "Ash I got great news" sakura said as Ash looks at her "what is it honey" ashwants to know as she smiled "I'm pregnant" she shows him her bump "I'm going to have a girl" she told him "had a name for her" ash asked her as she smiled "Sadara Ketchum." She said to him "I love it" as they kiss and enjoying their shower

Sakura vanished after their session was done and Ash walked out of the shower feeling very tired. Thankfully Sypha came over and used a healing and restoring spell on him. Feel a lot better the two went to get some ice cream. "Mmmm so good." Sypha moaned finishing her cone. Ash smiled "You really love mint chip. Don't yah?"

He could sense that she wanted some time with him he took her hand and the two teleported to a field of wild flowers that grew on the far side of the island. She was in awe of the colors. "Ash this is amazing."

"It is and so are you." She looked at him full in the eyes and the two closed the gap between them and kissed. He held her tight as his hand moved to her breasts. She moaned in his mouth then slide her tongue into his mouth as the two fell into the flowers.

(Lemon)

Ash and sypha are kissing together as they kiss their necks and Ash kisses her more and squeeze her butt made her moan as she removed his trunks "I should go first honey" as Sypha lowers down and starts placing his member in her mouth and starts bopping "oh yes sypha" she continues as Ash enjoys his wife bopping as he strokes her hair she then felt him on her back but she continues on bopping "I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows then Ash helped her up

"my turn sypha" as Ash strips her bikini off as she's completely naked as Ash was kissing her neck then was kissing and groping her breasts makes her more moaning "oh Ash yes" she loves it since she met him and Ash starts massaging them and licks her womanhood

"Oh yeah!" She shout as Ash continues on with his wife then was fingering and sucking her breast she was gasping by his touch "yes Ash more don't stop honey" as she was kissing his body and stroking his hair as he was done and she released the flood at his face then he lowers her down and was on top of her "ready " ash said as she smiled "ash I'm always ready when you are I love you to the end " ash smiled as he starts thrusting her gently as she enjoys it "oh ash ash ash yes yes I love you ash " she enjoys it since she met him as he continues thrusting "she is my speaker" he said as he continues faster towards as he reach limit "I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting

"In me Ash now" As he released his seed in her "oh Ash this is amazing " she said as she's resting a minute "we should get back " ash said as they got changed and come up a idea" we should buy ice cream for everyone and the kids" she said to him

They came back and brought more ice cream for everyone. Ash decided to take a rest with Ruby and the two fell asleep with him holding her in his arms. about hour later the two awaken to see each other as Ruby got horny. She whispered to him "Ash take me to a bed and pound me like you never done before." She then bit his ear and nibbled away. Ash blushed red all over and took her by the arm and teleported to an unused hotel room.

(Lemon)

They are all cuddled at the bed kissing and enjoy thief romance as Ash was kissing her neck as ruby was enjoying it she starts kissing his chest leaving her to lower down and pull down his trunks and "Ash it's more to me that I'm getting the action" as she grabbed his manholes and starts bopping more to him as Ash enjoys it more to his wife as she's going faster "oh yeah my huntress you're good" Ash held her butt squeezing it as she continues faster and Ash was reaching his limit "I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth "it's like back from our dance" she remembers her moment as Ash strips her bikini off as she's completely naked

"Now I can do it again" as Ash grouped her breasts as she's enjoying her husband massaging them and licks her womanhood "Oh Ash baby yes I love you" she enjoys it as Ash was sucking her breast and was fingering made her stroke his hair and nibbling him as she was reaching her limit while she's kissing his neck "Ash I'm gonna" as she released her floods to him as he enjoys her sweet love juice" you are still the best" she smiled as she lays him down and was on top "riding time my guardian" as she starts bouncing and her breasts we're bouncing as Ash enjoys it

"Oh ruby my huntress yes" he was enjoying his wife getting the action as he held her breasts makes her more moaning "oh Ash I love that" she continues faster of bouncing as she was reaching her limit " I'm Cummings " they said as they released to each other Ruby was resting on his chest "Ash thank you for taking me to this vacation" she loves Ash's world more "and I always make you happy" as they kiss and are getting back to their swim gear and head back to the others

Coming back it was lunch time and everyone was setting up. There were sandwiches, watermelons, chips, cookies, sodas, water bottles, and lemons. Everyone sat on the large blanket and munched away.

"Daddy did a sharpedo bite you?" Sonata asked.

"No sweetie why do you ask?" Ash replied Ruby blushed madly.

"You have a big bite mark on your shoulder." Ash looked and say the mark Ruby left during their session." Ash blushed then rubbed it as some of their girls shot Ruby some funny looks. "Its nothing dear. must have bumped into some corral while swimming."

Sonata smiled "okay will you make music with me daddy?" Ash smiled back "Of course." Sonata walked over and sat on his leg and began to sing (Think of the song o the sea from Pokemon movie 9) Ash took out a leaf and matched her melody perfectly. After their little performance everyone clapped. Ash and Mikasa took the remain of lunch and returned it to the van. Afterward they returned back but Mikasa dragged Ash to one of the abandoned shacks and locked the door. Ash sighed but Mikasa just stood there seemly embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well umm..." she stuttered. "I wanted so more privacy in here. And did you see me win the weight lifting contest?"

"I did." he smiled with a nod.

"Well mind if I take the lead?" she asked kicking the sand. Ash gave a smiled "Okay Mika." using her nick name. She smiled and kissed him.

(Lemon)

As they are kissing the two childhood friends we're meant for each other as they we're kissing each others necks Ash enjoys her body it is strong as Mikasa let's go "Ash allow me to strip down" as Mikasa strips her bikini off as she's completely naked as Ash was staring at her "mikasa I wasn't there when the titans invade our home..." She silence him "Ash I forgive you and just kiss me my scot" ash smiled as he's kissing his wife more as he's groping her breasts as she's excited "yes Ash yes" she wants more as Ash was sucking her breast and was fingering made her stroke his hair and nibbling him

"Ash yes yes" she was enjoying her husband at work as soon he was finish sucking her breast she released her floods to him "You enjoyed it mika" as they kiss more then she has his trunks off "my turn Ash my love" as she lowers down to his manhood and starts bopping more faster as Ash was enjoying her more then was stroking her hair and was squeezing her butt made her go faster as Ash reach his limit "I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows it "Ash ever since we met I always see you cute" mikasa said as Ash smiles and was on top of her "ready for your favorite" ash said to her "you know me well" as Ash starts thrusting to her as Mikasa was enjoying and gasping "Yes Ash I love you and you are my scout take me my love" she enjoys it as Ash continues thrusting her as Mikasa was kissing his chest and wrapped her legs a around his waist "I'm gonna cum" said both as they released their seed and love juice as they held each other "Ash that was more better" she said as Ash held her more "I know mika and I never leave you" she teared up by his words as they got their swim gear on

Ash and Mikasa walked back to the group holding hands before going off to do their own thing. A few hours later Ash was reading a book when three shadows crossed in front of him. It was Serena, Dawn, and Kari looking down at him with loving stares.  
"Say Ash?" started Dawn. "We would like to see a cave that not too far from here can you take us there?" Serena added. "Please?" Kari finished. Ash put his book down and agreed they went over to the sea cave that is on the far end of the rocks. Once they got in Serena cornered Ash. "Say honey, do you think you can handle three rounds back to back to back?" Ash gulped as the other girls pressed in too. Ash groaned and summited himself to their will.

(3 lemons)

As the three are kissing him as Ash was kissing his beauties more when Ash starts to strip them but Dawn and Serena stripped their bikins off as they walk to him completely naked as Dawn pulls down his trunks "Ash the two of us will do the action" said Serena as Dawn starts bopping made Ash moan "oh Dawn yes" as Ash looks at Serena he starts groping her breasts makes her more moaning " yes Ash that's right " then he massaging them and he starts sucking her breast at fingering her womanhood as Dawn was bopping faster "oh Ash yes I'm gonna" as Ash was done sucking and Serena released her floods to him cover his body then Ash reach his limit "I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and dawn swallows but covers her breasts with his seed then Kari was walking towards him stripped her bikini off as she's completely naked made Ash see an angel

"Ash dawn is ready for hers and I'm going for you" as kari lowers down and puts his manhood in her mouth and was bopping then Dawn walks to him as Ash was moaning then he gives Dawn and special treatment as he starts groping her breasts makes her moaning and was licking her womanhood "oh Ash yes yes my pokemon master" she love him more as Ash was massaging them and not he begins sucking her breast and fingering

"OH YESSSS ASSSH!" Shout dawn as Kari continues then Ash was squeezing her butt made her go faster as any girl as Dawn feels her limit "ash I'm gonna" as Ash was done Dawn released her floods made her wet then Ash released his seed in Kari's mouth and swallows it then Ash has a idea as he starts Serena first as he's on top and starts thrusting her Serena loves it more "oh Ash yes" she felt the pain but she's strong as Ash goes faster "you are still my honey" ash said as he continues as they reach limit "ash I want your seed in me" as Serena felt Ash released his seed in her womanhood she was exhausted then kari came to him and wrapped her legs around his waist "Ash give me your love" she said as Ash smiled they we're kissing as Ash starts thrusting her as kari was enjoying it of her husband

"Oh Ash you are still amazing" said kari who was in love with him all her life as Ash continues "and you are still beautiful to me my angel." As he continues Kari kisses his neck "Ash I want you I'm gonna" as Ash released his seed in her womanhood kari then cuddles to ash as he lied down and Serena cuddled too then Dawn walk towards him and was on top of him "I'll do the jib honey" dawn said as Ash watches her start bouncing as Ash enjoys it more

"oh dawn" ash said admiring his wife he traveled on his journey as Dawn was bouncing more made Ash grouped her breasts as dawn gets more wild as she then kisses Ash as they reach limit "Ash here it comes as they released their seed and love juice as Dawn was exhausted and cuddles him " Ash how's it feel having three of us make love" dawn said as Ash kisses them all of you are special including my other wives" as they smiled then they got dressed in their swim gear and kari she teased ash of her hips swaying but she heard him whistle "I knew I'm still your favorite Ash." Kari told him with a smile

Getting back from cave exploring; Ash was so tired he didnt know how he was still able to walk. He slumbed down on top of the rock face they had camped nearby. Serena, Dawn, and Kari had made it back with pleased grins to show off. ASh watched as the sun started to set in the west. Then a familiar presence floated down from the sky. Ash looked up to see Kara landing next to him wrapping an arm around him. "Feeling alright Ash?"

"Well besides going up and down the island and making love to nine of my wives I feel a little winded." They both laughed at the joke then looked back at the setting sun. "You girls are too good for me." he said at last. Kara leaned back pulling Ash to top of her. "And you are too loving and caring of a person for us not to love. Ash we love you so much and you have given us all so much and we would not change a thing about it." Ash stared back into her blue eyes and then kissed her. They continued making out as Ash felt himself harden and ran his fingers through her hair as Kara moaned fighting their tongue battle for dominance.

(Lemon)

They keep on battling their tongues but Ash had won and they keep kissing more as Ash strips her bikini off as she's completely naked Ash looks at his kryptonian girl "you are still my Supergirl" kara smiled as she pulled down his trunks "Ash I want you on my breasts" as Ash has his member on her breasts as he starts thrusting made kara moan as she's holding her breasts "ah ah oh yes Ash I love you" she keeps holding on as Ash was going faster then ever she moans a lot as she reached her limit as Ash fires his seed to her face and breasts "oh yeah" she said as Ash helped her up " Now Ash you know what to do" as Ash knew what she wants as he was kissing her neck and was groping her breasts makes her moan

"Yes Ash that's it" as he massaging them and he starts sucking her breast and was fingering made her stroke his hair and nibbling him "she's still strong and I love her like that" ash said in his thoughts as soon he was finished kara released her floods and was wet "Ash may I" she lowers down and was now start bopping made Ash moan "yes my Supergirl yes" his wife was going fast as Ash was stroking her hair and was squeezing her butt more as Ash reach his limit "I'm gonna" as he fire's his seed in her mouth and swallows and now he's on top of her "Ready my Supergirl" as kara smiled " I always ready my hunk" she said as Ash starts thrusting

"Oh Ash yes yes my hero" as she's enjoying her husband Ash was going faster and faster as kara was kissing him more as they reach limit "we're Cumming" as they gummed kara was exhausted she used her freezes to cool ash "Ash I love the sunset with us together" she said to Ash watching the sun "with you honey yes" ash kissed her as they watch

At the end of the day as the broken moon grew high in the sky; everyone was packing up to head home Ash helped the sleeping kids get back in the car all bulked up. Then he heard Diana call out to him at the changing hut. Ash jogged over to the hut looking for her. But a pair of arms from the hut reached out and nabbed him inside. His. face was pressed into a pair of large and naked boobs he moved his face to stare into Diana's. He blushed red realizing she was completely naked in front of him and he felt his little buddy spring once more. "Don't worry Ash. I will make this quick.

(Lemon)

Diana was kissing her warrior on the chest as Ash watches his amazonian wife lowers down and was bopping his manhood " woo Diana yes keep going baby" Diana was enjoying bopping her husband as she's going faster and faster as Ash stroke her long black hair as she tech limit "Diana I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows it Ash stands up as he then was kissing her neck then towards her breasts as he groped them

"Oh Ash my warrior yes" Diana was enjoying it as Ash was kissing her then lowers down starts licking her womanhood "oh yes Ash yes" Diana was thrilled as Ash continues on her then he was sucking her breast made her gasp as her breastmilk was flowing then Diana was reaching limit as Ash was done she lower down Ash has his member on her butt and was thrusting "oh Ash yes yes" she enjoys it as Ash was thrusting more as he reach is limit he turns her around then was on top of her "ready my wonder" said Ash as Diana smiled "do it Ash" as he did as she said and start thrusting her as Diana was moaning "Oh ash yes I love you my warrior don't stop!" As Ash continues thrusting and kissing her more as they are reaching limit "I'm gonna cum" as they releases their seed and love juice Diana was sweating and rested on Ash

"Ash I love this trip" said Diana

"Yeah let's head home the kids are tired" as she nodded they got dressed and went back to the van driving home

The ride home was quiet as almost everyone was sleep on the way back. Ash had Nodika in his lap as she scored without a care in the world. They made it home and everyone made there way to their rooms. Ash tucked in all of the children and kissed each of his wives good night. Only Ryuko stayed with him to his master bedroom. He flopped on the bed and let out a deep sigh.

"Tired much?" she asked

"You have no idea." he replied

Ryuko smiled and climbed up next to him and settle on top of him. "Really you think you can manage one last go with your first love?" Ash looked down at her with a look of slight annoyance. Ryuko smiled and removed her shirt leaving her top bare. "Don't worry my dearest Ash." She leaned down to his ear. "I will do all the work."

(Lemon)

Ash had then held his beautiful wife "I can't say no to you ryuko" as they kissed each other as Ash was kisses his first and wonderful wife was there for him at the beginning as they held and kissing at the necks as Ash reaches to her strap of her night gown as she let's it slide down and was completely naked Ash looks at her more like their memorial moment they had back at the academy "ryuko I always think of you" said Ash made her smile

"Like I said I'll do the work Ashy" she lowers down his pants showing his manhood as she puts it in her mouth and starts bopping gently as Ash was enjoying his first wife "oh ryuko yes" ash moaned he remembers how good she was as Ash was stroking her beautiful hair as she continues faster as he reach his limit "ryuko I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows it ryuko lays down and let's ash get his turn as he's kissing her and Ash groped her breasts as ryuko was gasping "oh yes Ash." As he massages them then he starts sucking her breast more made her moan "yes Ash yes keep going honey" ryuko said as he continues sucking at the hour and had finished but he's not done yet he lowers down to her womanhood and Start's licking

"Oh ash ash yes baby yes!" Ryuko was enjoying it as Ash was eating her up now he was fingering her made her moan louder "oh Ash yes keep going" she said as Ash was continuing as she reaches her limit "I'm gonna" as she released her floods and she was wet even the covers as Ash was layer down as she was on top "remember our honeymoon Ash how I ride you" said Ryuko as ash nodded as she starts bouncing and her breasts we're bouncing as Ash enjoys and was moaning

"oh Ryuko yes" ash said as she's going faster as they are kissing each other and Ash held her butt squeezing it as ryuko swayed her hair with her eyes closed and has a smile as she's still bouncing as they reach their limit "Ryuko I'm gonna" as said as ryuko continues "me too honey let's cum together" as they climaxed ryuko feasted on his chest "ash it's like old times" said ryuko as Ash nodded "I never forget ryuko" said Ash as ryuko kissed him then said "Ash if it works well it won't stop us to have a baby boy look like you." As she's resting so did Ash with a smile Than night all of the girls and Ash had sweet dream thankful to be part of such a wonderful and amazing family.

 **Thats it of the special hope you enjoy the family moment and more love also as I decide to do harmony of jhoto at Wednesday showing AshXTwilight and now I'll be planning more of this with Ash being with the girls you knew and now I'll be planning doing the image cover of it if you want me to do one now enjoy and you got more ideas of this awesome pairing send review or pm and now have a happy new year and god bless to everyone**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's Beach Vacation.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A sailing for vacation**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Frozen,** **kill LA kill, gurren lagann, mlp friendship is magic, digimon, attack on titan, naruto, DC universe, Tomb Raider Highschool dxd, Dragonball z, castlevania and RWBY and to alarm this is a 2nd chapter special showing Ash with his family are going on a vacation again on a beach and to tell you Ash is lucky that he married the perfect girls are his type and you will get to we Ash being a great father to his children and first appearance of Nodika his and ryuko's daughter and enjoy this story new shipping forevershipping and lemon**

"One summer afternoon Ash reading a novel underneath his favorite oak tree near the castle grounds. It was his favorite spot since it overlooked the entirety of Pallet Town and had a good look of the castle to the south of the town. He then hard a some foot steps coming close to him but he wasn't worried. He looked up to see three of his children running up to him grinning widely. It was ten year old Nodika, six year old Thomas and four year old Bell.

"Daddy! They called out in joy Nodika jumped him first in a tight hug as the others jumped on the pile. They all laughed as Ash held them.

"Well what do I owe the pleasure of my blessed children coming to see me?"

Nodika smiled "We want to go to the beach again."

"And..." interjected Bell "let's be pirates!"

"To a island we can play on all to ourselves." Added Thomas.

Ash gave a thoughtful and smiled them. "I'll think about it. But come on now; it's time for dinner." He picked up Bell and carried her back to the house while holding Thomas' hand with Nodika leading them on.

At dinner everyone was there enjoying a wonderful meal. From where Ash was at the head of the table starting from his left was Ryuko, Nodika, Matoi, Yoko, Kiki, Twilight, Auran, Aurelia, Sadara, Sakara hold her twins Nami and Ayami, Mikasa, Alice, Takashi, Kara, Allen, Ruby, Summer, Serena, Keito, Dawn, Natsu, Diana, Sonata, Christopher, Kari, Linus, Elsa, Lily, Sunset, Morning Glory, and her baby Ash the second, Lucy, Adam, William, Rosie, Stella, Keifer, Timothy, Bulla, Hisato, Satoshi, Sypha, Natasha, Akeno holding her baby Yuna, Rias, Riza, Nathen, Mina, Thomas, Lara, Roth Emily, Nojika, Bell, Esdeath and Angel. Then Ash stood up and tab his glass gaining everyone's attention. Ash smiled at his loving family.

"I think we have a vacation so tomorrow we will go to harbor in Cerulean City and take a ship to a private island for a week. And thanks to Bell we have a theme of the vacation." He looked over to her and she proudly stood up. "We are all going to be Pirates!" Everyone smiled and laughed loving the idea and pleased at the thought of an island vacation. That night everyone packed for the next week and in the early morning they all drove to Cerulean City. At the port Ash took out what looked like a model of The Black Peral and tossed it into the water. Instantly the model grew and grew until the massive ship was restored to original size. Also coming along was Delia and all of Ash's sisters, Natsu Drageel with his wife Ezra and their two kids; Rosemary and Ashton, Simon with his wife Nia and their son Kamina. As they peeped this ship with food, water, beach equipment, medical needs, and all of their luggage. Ash was coming back from talking to the dock manager about using one of the cranes to lowers their supplies into the cargo hold, when a pair of arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him behind some crates. Next thing he knew he was being kissed by a very sexy red head in a black shin tight spy suit. "Well well well." She broke the kiss and spoke with Russian accent. It was the lovely and dangerous Black Widow. "I was able to catch up with you my dear."

"Natasha.." Ash muttered holding onto her waist and smiled as their noses touched. "Aren't you supposed to be out on a mission for SHEILD."

"I always make time for my lover Ash." She kissed him again and her hand went to his pants cupping his crotch. He hissed and released a moan which she grinned "But I do need to make this a quick one Ash so let's not waist any time." She unzipped her suit revealing her marvelous breasts and hug her love. She kissed him again as he folded her breasts and pinched her nibbles. She moaned into the kiss and pulled down her pants and his pants down. Ash kissed down her neck and moved in closer for his manhood to slide inside her. She moaned as they become one Ash thrusting at a medium pace. He grabbed her breast and suck on it. She moaned as he continued his affection on her. He stopped sucking and moved up a kissed her and thrusted faster. They moaned as they make love to each other. Ash came inside her with a final thrusted. They kissed one last as he slipped out of her. "Next time Ash..." She moaned holding him tightly "For your birthday next month I will make sure to give you a proper time." She kissed his check and zipped up her suit. Ash pulled up his pants and put his forehead onto her's. "You can always be part of my family you know."

She smiled and held his head. "I know but this is the life I have to live but I know I can come back to you anytime. You better get going they are waiting for you." Ash nodded and kissed her one more time and went over to the ship. He turned to say something else but she was gone.

"How?" but he desided not to question it.

He walked over ship to see that the ship was all loaded up and ready to go. Yoko went up to him.

"Ash where have been?" she asked walking up to him noticed that he was flushed in the face. She gave him a knowing smile and leaned close to him. showing off her busty chest. "Oh Ash." she smiled "Giving a girl a good time." Ash takes a hold of her and kisses her. "Natasha just wanted to say goodbye before she went on mission." He replied holding her.

"She seemed to get a little more than a goodbye out of you." She teased.

"Why you jealous?" he smirked. She blushed and her face went to one of embarrassment. "Well then I will make sure you get first round on this trip."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Ash."

"And I love you too Yoko." They boarded the ship and set sailed for the high seas. Then Bell and Aurelia started to sing.

When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed

A sailor's blood begins racing

Serena and Dawn

With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled

Nathen

We're under way and off to see the world

Everyone

Under way and off to see the world

Hey ho we'll go

Anywhere the wind is blowing

Takashi

Manly men are we

All:

Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea

Kara and Celestia

Danger walks the deck we say what the heck

We laugh at the perils we're facing

Yoko

Every storm we ride is its own reward

Simon

And people die by falling overboard

Luna, Akeno, Riza, Kiki, Ruby, and Sakura

People die by falling overboard

All:

Hey ho we'll go

Anywhere the wind is blowing

Hoist the sails and sing

Sailing for adventure on the big blue sea

Lara, Lucy, Sunset, Twilight, Ryuko, Nojiko, Diana, and Elsa

There are distant lands with burning sands

That call across the oceans

The kids

There are pirate games every fun-filled day

Mikasa

And Margaritas at the midnight buffet

All of the adults

Margaritas at the midnight buffet

All:

Hey ho we'll go

Anywhere the wind is blowing

Natsu and Simon feeling sea sick

Should have took a train

Delia, Luna, Kara, Kari, Cyclonis, Satsuki, Ezra, and Yoko

Sailing for adventure on the bounding main

Nodika

The salty breezes whisper

Who knows what lies ahead

I just know I was born to live the life my father lead

Ash

The stars will be our compass

Wherever we may roam

And we will always be

Your loving family

And though we may be worlds away, the heart is always home

Everyone

We'll chase our dreams standing on our own

Over the horizon to the great unknown

Hey ho we'll go

Anywhere the wind is blowing

Bold and brave and free

All

Sailing for adventure

Simon

It's so nauseating

All

Sailing for adventure

Yoko

So exhilarating

All

Sailing for adventure

The kids.

We're all celebrating!

All:

On the deep blue sea

The kids a blast on their first day. Celestia and Luna taught them many ways of how a ship is to run and be maintained a ship. They all scampered off all over the main deck of the ship. Meanwhile Ash went to the Captain's cabin to see their progress. He found that they were making great progress. Then Yoko walked in.

"How are we doing?" she asked.

"Good we should reach the island by tomorrow morning." He replied with a smile. Yoko smiled too and she walked in and locked the door behind her she walked up to Ash and sat on the table. "The girls have agreed that three with sleep with you tonight since the bed onboard is so small. But once we get to the island any change we get is our time with you and we all get the bed." She smirked. Ash nodded and moved to her as she wrapped her arms around him, locked her legs around his waist and they kissed.

(Lemon.)

As they are kissing together Ash was kissing her neck yoko was enjoying it so much "Oh Ash yes" as Ash then undid her bra as it was falling off showing her breasts "you are still my only one Yoko" as Ash starts sucking her breasts she was moaning in pressure

"Oh Ash keep going" she said as Ash continues then starts the other as soon ash was done

"Ash it's my turn of action" as she pushes him down as yoko undid his boxers and pulls then down as his manhood appeared she then sandwich it with her breasts then she has it in her mouth then starts rubbing and bopping as Ash was moaning "oh oh yoko yes" said Ash as Yoko continues rubbing and bopping as he touch her red luscious hair as she keeps going as Ash was reaching his limit "Yoko I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then swallows then ash stands up removes her last clothing leaves her completely naked as they make out yoko bends down then Ash has his member in her butt and starts thrusting

"Oh ash yes keep going" as he was going to town on her butt "oh she's good" said Ash as he keeps going on her butt made her moaning then was drooling as it's been a hour Ash was reaching limit "Yoko I'm gonna" ash said still thrusting "in me Ash" as he filled her butt then Ash is on top of her "Ready Yoko" said Ash as Yoko smiled to him "I always ready" as they start kissing then start thrusting as yoko was moaning

"Oh oh yes Ash keep going faster!" As Ash keeps thrusting then squeezing her breasts that made her moan more and loves it "Yoko I'm gonna cum!" Said Ash as he keep thrusting "Me too I want you in me" as Ash fires his seed in her then they rested "Ash this is more better" said Yoko

"I agreed on that yoko" as they kiss then sleep

Afterwards, Yoko and Ash walked out onto the deck and the kids played some games and dragged Ash around too. Nodika looked through a spy glass to see any other ships. Bell organized the youngest kids but not the babies into her own crew and she ordered them around as she presented to be a pirate captain. Natsu taught some of the boy the working of a cannon. Even let them fire one much to Delia's shock leading him to be pounded by his adopted mother and his wife. Ash having time to himself went up to the crows nest overlooking the world. He felt the salty sea air on his face as he breathed it all in. Then a pair of arms held on to him he turned to see Diana snuggling him from behind.

"The sea air reminds me of home" she muttered to him. "It also reminds me the time we first met."

Ash smiled back at her turning around and wrapped his arms around her waist. They just smiled at each other feeling the rocking of the ship. Soon she leaned in and kissed him which he happily returned.

(Lemon.)

As they we're making out and they held each other ash pinch her butt "Oooh yesss" Diana enjoys it as Ash then kisses her neck Diana had undressed her self showing herself in black bra and panties just like kara as Ash held her hips "Wearing black just like Kara" said Ash as she smiled "well a girl needs a fashion" as they kiss more as Ash undressed himself as well showing him in his trunks as they both blush then they get more hotter as Ash unclasp her bra showing her breasts "you are still the most beautiful Amazonian" as Ash groped her breasts and massages them made Diana moaning more

"Oh Ash" she said as Ash then starts sucking her breasts made it more better "Yes yes keep going" as he continues then goes for the other as she moans faster as soon he was done Diana takes his boxers off "My turn" as she picks up his manhood and starts bopping "oh Diana" said Ash as Diana continues bopping then Ash lowers his hand and squeeze her butt made her going faster as he reach his limit

"Diana..." As he fires his seed in her mouth then swallows as they make out more Ash undid her panties as they are completely naked Diana bends down then ash held her butt then starts thrusting in her made Diana shout

"Yes Ash pound me harder" said Diana as Ash pounds her

"Oh yes I love it" as Ash keeps going made Diana more moaning and she was swooshing her long black luscious hair as he was reaching limit "Diana I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he was still pounding "keep going" as he filled her then Ash has her pinned to the wall "ready" said Ash as she wrapped her arms and legs around him "you bet" as they kiss then he starts thrusting as Diana was enjoying it "Oh yes yes Ash more keep going" as Ash keeps going and they keep kissing as ash was sucking her breast again made her moaning more as they are reaching limit "here it comes" as Ash fires his seed in her then they rested

"Ash this is like old times" said Diana with a smile "yeah and we are here together Diana" she smiled to him as they kiss once more then they had rest to watch the sun going down as they still sail to the seas

After their moment lunch was served. After lunch Ash took the helm from Celestia for the rest of the day. As night fell Luna went up to relieve him from his duty.

"You are relieve Ash." She smiled. Ash smiled back "I stand relieved." She took the helm and Ash stood next to her for a moment. "Ash.." She said.

"Hm" he replied.

"Try to keep it down tonight. Don't want to wake the whole ship would you." She teased. Ash blushed and scowled at his older sister who smirked knowingly. He walked down into the captain's cabin and found Elsa, Ryuko, and Kari on his bed and in their night gowns. Ash smiled and joined them.

(3x lemon.)

As Ash walks towards them the three kissed him as Ash starts with Elsa as they make out ash undid her gown as Elsa was completely naked and ryuko, kari undid their gowns showing them naked as Ash was staring at their beauty "You three are beautiful" he said as they blush Elsa went first as they make out Ash starts sucking her breasts made her gasping and loving it "oh yes Ash their yours" Elsa said as she was moaning then kari undid his boxer then lowers down and starts bopping as Ash felt it but continues sucking her other breast as Elsa enjoys it more as soon he was done ash was reaching limit

"Kari I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth as kari swallows it then the two switch as Ash was groping Kari's breasts and massages them made kari gasping enjoying it "Oh Ash yes" said kari as Ash continues as Elsa lowers down and starts bopping made it hotter as Ash goes for the other breast as kari was drooling from Ash's touch as soon he was done Ash was reaching limit "Elsa I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as Elsa swallows it then ryuko comes to Ash

"Ash want to see real action" as Ash was laying on the bed ryuko then turned herself around putting her womanhood in his face and she grabbed his manhood she then sandwich it with her breasts as she starts rubbing it and Ash was moaning by it as he starts licking her womanhood made ryuko moan and rubs faster

"Oh...ash keep licking" said Ryuko

Ash keeps going so did ryuko as they are more faster enjoying themselves as they keep going as they reach their limit Ash fires his seed in her mouth as Ryuko swallows it then it's over her breasts as ryuko release her love juice on Ash's face and mouth "you are more sweet" ash said to her as ryuko smiled Elsa bends down as Ash stands up inserts his member inside her butt and starts pounding her as Elsa enjoys it "oh Ash yes pound your wife harder" said Elsa as her husband was pounding her butt "she's so tight and I love it" Ash said as he continues pounding her as Elsa was moaning enjoying it as he reach limit

"Elsa I'm gonna" said Ash as he still pounding "in me Ash!" As Ash fires his seed in her butt as elsa was exhausted then Ash is on top of kari "ready kari" said Ash as kari smirk "I'm always ready Ashy" said kari as Ash kiss her then starts thrusting as kari was enjoying "Oh Ash yes keep going" as Ash continues thrusting kari as she was stroking his hair and Ash was stroking her hair as he continues kissing and thrusting her as he was reaching limit

"Kari I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting "me too Ash I want your seed in me" as Ash fires his seed in her as Kari was exhausted ash was been rolled to the bottom as ryuko is on top of him "I'm going to ride you Ash" said ryuko as Ash smiled

"Go ahead" said Ash

as ryuko starts bouncing as Ash was moaning "oh Ryuko yes ride more!" Said Ash asking his first love to continue as her breasts are bouncing as well made it more exciting as Ash held her breasts squeezing them made ryuko going faster and faster as she swoosh her hair made it more exciting for Ash staring at her eyes as They are kissing while ryuko continues riding him as they are reaching limit "Ryuko I'm gonna cum" said Ash as ryuko continues riding him "me too let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed in her as they are resting together "Oh Ash this is amazing just like our honeymoon" said ryuko as Ash smiled "I know ryuko" as the three pinned him to the bed "now for round 2" said kari as they started round 2

After their fun Ash shift them all o they could get comfortable. Elsa was on his left, Kari on his right and Ryuko laid on top of him. Ash kissed each of them and said goodnight. They said it back to him and they nuzzled their head into his warmth. Dawn broke early the next morning. The kids groaned as they washed up. It was cute to see them all in their pajamas looking sleepy while they brushed their teeth. Delia and Ezra worked the kitchen and made a wonderful breakfast. Then Kari who went up to the crows nest to keep an eye out when she saw it.

"LAND HO!" She cried out in delight. The kids dropped their plates and ran to to bow of the ship and there was a island. A beautiful island with white sandy beaches, tall Palm trees and a dense forest, and a small mountain in the center of the island. The kids cheered and danced no need to control their excitement. The Pearl docked at the pier and the kids bolted to the shore. Kari, Luna, Ezra, and Natsu Drageel went with to keep the out of trouble. Kara and Diana helped unload the ship's hull, Delia Serena, Sakura, and Ryuko took care of the babies as they all disembarked. The rest of the girls soon followed suit. Ash was the last to leave the ship or so he thought.

"Oh Ash..." Came an voice he knew well. "Nojiko..." Ash said looking for her. He walked down the to the ships hull to the main gun deck. Ash looked around and saw her. She was in a pink bikini with light blue tropical flowers on it.

"Well my captain.." she purred leaning over a cannon reviling her massive breasts. "I think your sword needs to sheathed before you can leave the ship.

(Lemon.)

" perhaps it will " as the two are kissing each other as nojiko pounce on Ash as she's on top of him then held each other Ash's hands touch her butt then she moan and enjoying his touch as she then unclasped her bra letting her breasts loose as Ash looks at her "you are remarkable" ash replied as Nojika blush as they kiss then she rubs his face to her breasts while let go Ash groped them and was massages them "oh Ash yes" then starts sucking them as she's enjoying it more "oh yes Ash!" Ash continues as he starts the other beasts continues as he was done he lowers down undid her panties leaving her completely naked as he starts licking

"Oh Ash yes" nojika said as Ash continues licking her womanhood as she was moaning of his touch then her limit is reach as her love juice spread on his face made nojika completely wet "You enjoyed alot." Ash replied then nojika lowers down and undid his trunks "My turn Ashy" as he picks up his manhood and starts bopping "Oh nojika" Ash moaned letting his wife continued bopping his manhood as Ash held her luscious blue hair stroking it made her keep going faster as Ash reach his limit

"Nojika I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth swallows it then nojika bends down let's Ash insert her butt and starts pounding "Oh Ash yes faster harder" Ash keeps going making her more happy "she's so good" ash said as he keeps going as nojika was holding her grip of him pounding and loving it

"Nojika I'm gonna" Ash said still going

"Don't stop Ash" as he fills her up then Ash turns her around and was on top of her "ready" said Ash as Nojika smiled "yes Ash I am" as they kiss then starts thrusting as nojika was shouting "OH Ash yes keep going faster faster FASTER!" She shout as Ash keeps thrusting and kisses her neck as the two are reaching limit "Nojika I'm gonna cum!" Said Ash still thrusting "Me too let's cum together!" As Ash release his seed in her as they relax "Ash this is way more better" Nojika said as Ash nodded "I know we should meet up with the others" as nojika agreed they got up and get dressed nojika gives him a wink made him blush

They got off the ship and saw all the kids were messing around and it didn't help that Natsu Drageel, Ruby, Simon, Nia, and Cyclonis of all people were also dancing like fools.

"Alright Everyone!" Ash called out with a shout. They all gathered round.

"Now before we all galavant out on our own lets get our stuff up to the house and let's get settled first before we enjoy this island. Alright?"

"Yes sir/daddy!"

The house was a huge three mansion walking inside haddock a massive stair case leadinf up to the second and third floors. The house itself was over 20,000 so feet of space they could have brought everyone they had know over the years and still have plenty of space. The kids bolt off to find their rooms and Ash with is girls went to the Master Bedroom that had a 4XL king size bed for all of them to sleep on. Ash then showed Delia and his sisters they rooms and his bothers' family to their rooms all were well dressed and spacious. After everyone was settled in it was lunchtime. They all had sandwiches and rice balls. From there everyone branched off; Lara went into the forest to search the area, Kara, Mikasa, and Mina went to the north side of the island where the best waves were forming, Delia helped with getting the babies ready for the beach. Natsu lead a team to walk the entire length of the island comprised of Satsuki, Ashton, Rosemary, Kamina, Keifer, Rosie, Bell, Takashi, Alice, Natasha and Rias, the rest headed back to the west beach where the dock was. Ash and Riza volunteered to wash up all the isles before head back down to join them. It took some time to wash all of the dishes but they got it done.

"Nice we're done." Ash smiled Riza smiled back. "Indeed that took longer than stood there smiling at each other then the next moment Riza pinned Ash to the wall and made out intensely.

(Lemon)

As they kiss " you been too sneaky Riza" said Ash as riza kissed him more they held each other and Ash begins to undressed her as her clothes are being removed showing g her inner beauty of her body in her matching color bra and panties as Ash stares at her but riza turns away because her burnt scar on her back carries the flame alchemist tattoo as Ash turn her around "Honey we talk about this you're still beautiful" said Ash as riza blush they continue to kiss Ash reaches to her back and undid her bra showing her breasts as Ash looks at her with a smile as Ash was squeeze her breasts made her moan

"Oh Ash yes" then he starts sucking made her more thrilled "oh oh yes keep going Ash they're yours" as Riza pulls off his shirt showing his body as she starts kissing his chest and Ash starts sucking her other breast made it more exciting as soon he stop Riza lowers down undid his pants and his boxers "Ash I should get the action " As she starts bopping his manhood made Ash feel her touch "oh riza" said Ash as Riza continues bopping his manhood as Ash pinch her butt made it more exciting as she goes faster and reaching his limit

"Riza I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth swallows it then Ash takes off her panties leaving her completely naked as Ash looks at her inner beauty "Ash lay down" as Ash layer down and Riza is on top of him

"I'm going to ride you" said riza as Ash smiled "go for it" as they kiss riza starts bouncing made Ash moan and enjoying it more "Oh Riza yes yes" said Ash as she continued riding as her breasts are bouncing as Ash held them as she continues they been going at it about hour as Ash was reaching his limit "Riza I'm gonna..." Said Ash feeling the pressure coming "me too let's do it together" said Riza as they finish Riza was off of him and rested on his chest "Ash this is better when we are at vacation together" said riza snuggling on his chest "I agreed on that riza" said Ash as those two are up ash carries her bridal style

Ash and Riza changed into beach wear and headed down to the beach. They meet everyone as they were doing their own thing. Delia, Elsa, Luna, and Celestia were sun bathing in their bikinis. Twilight was playing with Kiki, Aurelia, Nathen, Timothy, and Adam building a sand castle. Allen, Nodika, Keito, Christopher, Summer, Sonata were trying to make one on their own. Natsu, Angel, and Satoshi were having a contest of who can stay under the water the longest. Akeno and Kari were trying to see who was better at surfing on the smaller waves. Sunset was holding Ash Jr. Lifting him up in and out of the water of the shallows; he giggled with enjoyment. Simon, Auran, Matoi, William, Lily, Hisato, Stella and Linus were playing in the water splashing each other. Roth, Emily, Thomas, and Morning Glory were busy looking at the marine life on some rocks and tide pools. Ezra, Bulla, Dawn, Lucy, Nojiko, and Sypha had set up a shaded area with a tarp and made snow cones thanks to Mamoswine. Also in the shade of some umbrellas was Ryuko, Esdeath, Nai, Serena, Sakura and Ruby along with Yuna, Sadara, Aymi, and Nami. were reading some books or just resting. Ash went to play with the kids. All afternoon was filled with joyful laughter. As evening came all of the kids grew tired and one by one started to fall asleep. So the family backed up the loose items and retuned to the house. Ash lingered behind just enjoying the sunset over the water. Then he felt a pair of hand slide across his shoulders and a pair of soft breasts pressed up against him. He turned to see Bulla smiling at him. "Dear, This was a brilliant idea, thank you of this." He smiled and kissed her which returned and pushed him into the sand.

(Lemon)

As the two continue kissing and held each other as Ash feels her soft skin as he unclasp Bulla's bra showing her breasts as he kissing her neck made her moan "Oh Ash you're a charmer" bulla admired him as Ash groped her breasts and massages them made her more moaning and loving it "Yes Ash keep going it feels so good" then Ash starts sucking made her thrilled "yes yes yes" she said as Ash starts sucking the other breast bulla starts stroking his hair made it more better as he continues then he was done bulla was breathing heavily by his touch then she starts kissing him lowers down

"My turn" she undid his trunks and pulls them down showing his manhood as she starts bopping "oh bulla" said Ash as she continues bopping Ash then squeeze her butt made her go more faster as Ash reach his limit "Bulla I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then Ash had took off her panties and lowers down starts licking her womanhood as she was moaning and loving the touch "Yes Ash keep going" bulla said as Ash keeps going bulla feels herself getting wet then she reach her limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." As the floods were release to his face she was breathing heavily as Ash is on top "this will be the best moment ever" said Bulla as Ash smiled to her as they kiss and he start thrusting made her shout "Yes Yes Ash keep going" said Bulla as Ash keeps going she wrapped her legs and arms around him

"Keep going Ash" said bulla as Ash was going faster then he reaches his limit

"Bulla I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he still thrusting "me too ashy" as he fills her with his seed as they both relax "Ash this is way better" bulla said as she was rested on his chest "I know bulla this is great" as the two kissed and watch the sunset

They made it back to the house where most had gone off to bed. Ash took a quick shower and joined his girls in bed with Sunset on his right, Lucy on his left and Mina on top. Then next morning Ash went with Kara, Mikasa, and Mina to the north shore to what he them surf. He was very entertained. While Mikasa and Kara were pretty good, Mina dominated them by doing some many tricks and moves that left the other two speechless. Mina came back in as the other two stayed out practicing.

"Well done Mina" Ash complemented. "I didn't know you liked surfing so much."

"Well.." She blushed "This is my first time actually."

Ash's eyes bulged. "No way!" He laughed and picked her up and swinging her around. She let out a cry of shock and he pulled her back in for a tight hug. They shared a kiss before Ash cupped her butt with a smirk. She gave a small peep and blushed. "Ash I would love to do it but I don't want my hair to have sand in it."

Ash nodded took her board and laid it down so she can keep the sand out of her hair.

(Lemon.)

Ash and Mina were kissing making out and he held her waist feeling her beautiful skin as Mina was stroking his hair kissing his neck Ash then starts taking her swimsuit off showing Mina completely naked as Ash looks at her "Mina you are still beautiful." Said Ash as Mina blush as Ash was kissing her neck Mina grabbed him and rub his face on her breasts making him like what she did as she let go Ash groped her breasts and massages them Mina held his waist enjoying of feeling from him "Oh Ash it's so good of this" said said in her mind then he starts sucking her breasts made Mina gasp and moan

"Keep going Ash. I loving it more" ash continues on Mina she swoosh her hair made it more exciting Ash starts sucking the other breast made it more entertaining for Mina as he was done Mina makes out with ash then lowers down and undid his trunks "Ash it's my turn" Mina grabbed his manhood sandwich it on her breasts then she starts bopping and rubbing made Ash moan "Oh Mina" said Ash as she continues at it Ash reaches and stroking her long luscious hair makes her keep going as Ash reach his limit

"Mina I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth then Mina swallows it she stands up held his neck with her arms they start kissing and making out Mina then bends down as Ash held her cute butt inserts inside and starts thrusting

"Oh oh Ash ash yes pound me harder!" Said Mina as Ash goes faster

"She's so tight and I love it" ash said as he continues pounding harder as Mina was moaning and drooling by him as her drool was on her board as he's reaching limit "Mina I'm gonna cum" said As still thrusting "in me Ash!" As he fires his seed in her butt she was getting up and kiss Ash more he puts her down and he's on top of her "Ready Mina" said Ash as Mina smiled at her husband "Ash I'm always ready for you" as they kiss Ash starts thrusting "Oh oh Ash Ash Yes yes keep going Ash" Mina shout as Ash continues thrusting her her arms and legs wrapped around him she continues kissing him as he keeps thrusting

"Mina I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash in me please" as he fills her with his seed as the two are resting together "Ash this is great my skills of surfing and hanging with you ever since you saved me from the titan" said Mina resting on his chest as Ash smiled at her "Mina" as she looks at him "happy anniversary" Mina was surprised that he remembered third anniversary as she kissed him ash surprised her with a pendant saying I love you mina

Mina left with a pleased smile and took her board with her. Ash looked back out and notice Kara and Mikasa were coming in. They set their boards up and moved towards Ash. Before he could say anything Kara moved in and kissed him. "I didn't t need my super hearing to know what you were dong Ashy.p she said nibbling on his ear. "Hope you can handle both of us now." And she went back in for the kiss. He kissed back with vigor. Then Mikasa pulled him away from Kara and kissed him now.

(Lemon x2)

Ash held kara first as the two are kissing together ash felt her body but nothing 9n as he saw that she was already completely naked "faster are you kara" said Ash as kara smiled she held his face and place it on her breasts rubbing it as Ash was let go he starts massaging her breasts made it more interesting as kara was gasping "Oh Ash yes keep going" then he starts sucking made it more better for her "yes Ash yes!" Ash continues then starts sucking the other breast and starts pinching as he was done "Ash it's my turn of action" mikasa shows up naked as she lowers down pulls down his boxers and starts bopping

"Oh mikasa..." Ash said as mikasa continued bopping Ash held her hair then pinch her butt as she was going faster as he reaches limit "Mikasa I'm gonna..." As he fires his seed in her mouth mikasa swallows it then kara lowers down mikasa stands up Ash held her starts sucking mikasa breast made her gasp "Oh Ash yes" mikasa said then kara starts bopping his manhood ash keeps going as he starts the other kara continues bopping as ash was finish and reaching limit

"Kara I'm gonna" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth she swallows Ash is on top of her "Ash give it all you got" as kara and Ash kiss and starts thrusting as kara was moaning "Oh Ash yes yes" kara shout as Ash continues thrusting faster made her more thrilled as it's been a hour and he's reaching limit

"Kara I'm gonna cum" ash said

"In me Ash" as ash fires his seed in her kara was exhausted mikasa walks over to him then was on top of him "your favorite one" mikasa said as Ash smirk "I know you will" Ash said to the girl of his childhood as she starts bouncing made Ash moan "oh oh mikasa yes" she continues bouncing and her breasts were too Ash held her butt squeezing them as mikasa was going faster "Mikasa I'm gonna cum" said Ash as mikasa still bouncing "me too Ash!" As they finish mikasa was resting on Ash's chest so was kara "this is lot better Ash" mikasa said as they are resting "I agree on that " ash replied as they relax enjoying the breeze

They walked back with Ash in the middle holding Kara and Mikasa at the waist. They made it to the west beach where everyone was having s grill out seafood, veggies and snow cones. Lunch was amazing but Ash noticed that Lara wasn't here with them so he ventured into the forest looking for her.

"Lara!" He called out looking around he kept searching. Then a noose caught him by the ankle and hoisted him upside down. After overcoming the shock he folded his arms across his chest and scowled as he heard footsteps coming from behind. He was turned around to see Lara smiling at him.

"Well Ash." She said "What are we going to do about this."

Ash couldn't keep his scowl up but it turned into a smile.

"I seemed to be your captive. I will do as you wish."

She moved in closer an kissed him; he was still upside down. "Then as my prisoners.." She playful mocked. "Then you will make love to me until I am satisfied." She threw a knife and cut Ash down.

(Lemon)

As Ash fell Lara was on top of him kissing Ash held her waist they make out and the forest brings back the old days Lara have lifted up her tank top then drops it to the ground showing herself in a white bra as Ash only focus at her eyes "Wow you are still beautiful lara" said Ash as he was kissing her Lara lifted his shirt leaving them shirtless ash starts kissing her neck as she moaned "mmm you're still good Ashy" Lara admit Ash is good she then Ash was kissing her beauty more letting lara feel wet she then moves her hands to her tan cargo pants as she have unbuttoned it then pulls it down showing her in a white undergarment then takes her boots off as well "Ash you are my only love that helped me stay strong since we saved my friends and you still deserve this more than forever" Lara said as Ash undid his pants as they are both in their undergarments then start kissing more. Ash then reaches to her back then unclasped her bra as it dropped showing her breasts as Ash held her

"You are my only treasure I raided Lara" as Ash starts massaging her breasts Lara was gasping enjoying his touch "yes Ash keep going" Lara said then Ash starts sucking making her gasp more "yes Ash the best one " she loves it as Ash starts the other breast made it challenge for Lara as soon he was done "Now it's my turn" Lara lowers down and pulls down his boxers revealed his manhood then starts bopping "oh Lara" ash moaned as Lara continues bopping going faster of her pace as he's reaching limit "Lara I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth Lara swallows it Ash reaches to her panties leaving Lara completely naked as he's on top of him and two stare at each other's eyes "are you ready Lara" as she looks at him with a smile " as always ash" they begin kissing and Ash starts thrusting

"Oh Ash yes keep going don't stop" Lara shout as ash continues thrusting faster and faster Lara wrapped her arms and legs around him as he keeps going starts kissing her neck and thrusting her "Lara I'm gonna cum" said Ash as he's still thrusting "me too let's cum together" as he fills her up the two are at the pond washing themselves up "this brings back the times Ash" said Lara as Ash was washing her back "it does Lara when we bath and shower together you are the most greatest thing Lara" as she smiled Lara gets out of the pond dryer herself up Ash was out held her waist kissed her neck helps her get dressed

They went back to the beach and enjoyed the rest of the day. Night came and everyone was inside playing several board games or cards. Some how or another Ruby won a poker beating Delia, Luna, Ash, Satsuki, and Ryuko badly. Bell owned the Sorry game beating anyone who played her. Angel some how bought half of the property in Monopoly and had hotels on each of them. Soon they put the games away and went to bed this time Twilight was on his right, Lucy on his left and Bulla on top.

The next morning sad to say a storm came in and belted the island. The kids were upset they they couldn't play outside. But movies and games kept them entertained. Ash went down to the ship to make sure it was tied down as not to be pulled away by the storm. He found the ropes tightly wound and had the ship well in hand. HE went inside th ship to dry off from the rain. He took a towel and dried up but he had to strip out of wet clothes for new ones. HE had taken off all of his clothes and dried off with a spare towel. Then he felt a presence and he looked around but found no one. He turned back but found a pair of large boobs being forced into his face. He looked up to see the perverse face of Akeno who just smiled.

"Well well well Ash. You seem to found a pair of warm pillows what will you do with them."

(Lemon)

Ash and Akeno are kissing each other enjoying their time completely naked Ash kisses her neck made her moan "Oh Ash yes" akeno said as the two continue she grabbed Ash rubbed his face on her breasts making him enjoying it ash had starts sucking her breast "Oh Ash yes keep going" ash continues sucking her other breasts akeno moan more as soon he was done ash lowers down starts licking her womanhood "yes Ash keep going " she feels herself getting wet as Ash continues licking her made her stroke his hair makes ash go lot faster as she reaches limit her love juice spread on his face

"It's my turn." Akeno lowers down picks up his manhood and starts bopping "Oh akeno Ash enjoys her touch as she keeps going faster, faster,faster and faster as Ash stroke her luscious hair and pinch her butt made it good " Akeno I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then swallows it "this is more good" as the make out make out akeno bends down ash touch her waist and inserts his member in her butt starts thrusting her

"Ash ash yes keep going" akeno said as Ash keeps going making her drool enjoying it as he was squeeze her breasts and thrusting at once by then he reach his limit "Akeno I'm gonna" ash said as he keeps thrusting "keep going!" As he fires his seed in her butt she then lays down ash is top of her "Ready for the best one" said Ash as she smiled

"I'm all ready" akeno said

They start kissing and ash start thrusting made akeno feel it more and moaning by it "oh Ash yes keep going" as ash keep thrusting faster made her wrapped her arms and legs around him made them go more hotter they kiss more and starts thrusting as they been going at it about a hour "akeno I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too baby I'm feeling it" as he fires his seed in her as the two are exhausted and rested

She left but not before kissing him again and pressed her naked body against his and shocked the both with electricity. She disappeared into the lighting. Leaving Ash both dazed and pleased. He was about to leave when Sakura appeared. She noticed the way Ash was leaning up against the wall and the notable lack of clothing she easily guessed that some one else got to him before her.

"Damn. I wanted to be your first today." she pouted. Ash smiled and moved closer to her and hugged her.. "I have plenty of energy to please you though." He leaned in closer to her her and nibbled letting her moan in love.

(Lemon)

Sakura was enjoying her hubby's kiss as they make out Ash nibbles on her neck as she was moaning more "oh that's it" she pounce on him and starts stripping herself naked as Ash enjoys seeing her go crazy for him "still my prettiest ninja in the world Sakura" ash admired her as sakura kissed him for that Ash groped her breasts and massages them made sakura purred "Oh yes Ash harder baby!" Sakura shout as Ash starts sucking made it hardcore "Oh Yeessss!" She replied Ash continues and starts sucking the other breast sakura starts nibbling his neck as they we're done Sakura lowers down "my turn I'll do it my style" sakura starts bopping his manhood

"Oh sakura!" Ash moaned as Sakura was going faster and harder as Ash held her luscious pink hair made her go more faster and harder as he is reach limited "Sakura..." As Ash fores his seed in her mouth then sakura swallows it she stands up and starts kissing again ash bends sakura down and starts pounding her butt "Oh Ash yes pound me harder!" Sakura shout as Ash continues pounding her sakura was moaning and drooling enjoying it made Ash go more faster and harder

"Sakura I'm gonna" ash said still pounding "in me Ash!" As he fills her butt then sakura pinned Ash to the wall as she's on top of him "we're doing this crazy way" as Ash nodded sakura starts bouncing made Ash moan

"Oh sakura yes faster"

Sakura was going faster and harder as Ash helps out by squeezing her butt made her more faster, more harder as they kiss and she continues bouncing about a hour "ash I'm gonna cum" said Sakura still bouncing "me too Sakura!" As he fires his seed in her and her love juice spread on him they were exhausted but they looked at each other more as the two started at round two more faster and harder than before

Ash held her as they flopped on to the bed. Their moment was intense for them. They panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow," Ash finally spoke. "I don't member when we went that hard at it."

"Neither do I." She replied "but it was amazing as always." She moved up and kissed her husband. Even though he has over twenty wives he always found time for each of them and that is one of the many thing she loves about him. They teleported back to the house and all gathered to the TV for movie Lion King. After the movie the kids played with their toys and the adult play more adult games. Ruby again won at poker this time nailing Ezra, Celestia, Ash again, Simon, and Lucy. Some play pool while the rest just chatted or read a book. Twilight went to take a shower she undressed and set in feeling the hot water. "Ahhh that's feels good." She hummed then a pair of hand cupped her breast and she felt another body press up against her. "And that feels great." She said looked to her husband Ash who waisted no time kissing her.

(Lemon)

The kiss more as the hot shower was pouring on those two feeling the heat in them as Ash kiss and nibbles her neck "oh Ash you still got it" said twilight as Ash looks at her "you are still my only princess who stole my heart" as Ash starts groping her breasts "Oh Ash yes" twilight in passion enjoys it a lot as Ash sucks her breast gentle as it made her gasp in passion "that's right Ash their yours" he continues then he starts sucking the other breast made her stroke his hair as he was done "now it's my turn my hero" she lowers down and starts bopping his manhood as Ash moan in passion as well

"Oh twilight" said Ash as twilight continued bopping made Ash pinch her butt made it more better as Twilight goes faster a bit as she was reaching limit "Twilight I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth twilight swallow it now Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood twilight feels his touch "Yes Ash keep going" twilight shout as Ash keeps going making her more happy twilight swoosh her wet long luscious hair as she is reaching limit

"Ash I'm gonna" as she released the floods on his face now twilight was pinned to the wall "you ready my princess" said Ash as twilight smiled "I'm always ready with you my prince" as those two start kissing and Ash starts thrusting

"Oh Ash yes"

Ash continues thrusting passionate as she wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing his neck and Ash did the same as he Continues thrusting letting the shower keep pouring on them as they reach limit "Ash I'm gonna cum" said Twilight as Ash is still thrusting "me too Twilight" as Ash fills her then those two are exhausted "Our first time doing it in the shower Ash" said Twilight resting on his chest "I agreed on that you look beautiful in there" ash said

Twilight felt with a big smile as Ash put his pj on and followed her to their room and fell asleep. But in the middle of the night Ash wanted a glass of water so he carefully slipped out and went to the kitchen. Having his water he noticed Ruby was staring out into the rain.

"Ruby. You ok?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled and stretched out her hand to him. He walked out and took her and moved in and she moved to sit on his lap. "I'm just think Ash." as she leaned against him. Ash wrapped his arm around her. They stay like that for a while. Ash kissed her and she responded in kind They quickly move to a bathroom and continued to make out.

(Lemon.)

As the two make out in the bathroom with the door locked so no one comes in as Ash starts lifting her tank top up showing her topless as ruby smiled at him "Like what you seeing Ash" said Ruby as Ash held her "I always do " ash said as ruby lifted his shirt up showing his chest as the two start kissing and making out Ash groped her breasts and massages them "Oh Ash yes" ruby enjoys his touch then Ash starts sucking made her gasp more "yes Ash keep going" ruby said as Ash goes faster and starts sucking the other breast made it more interesting as soon he was done ruby undid his boxers "Ash it rings back the old days" said ruby as she starts bopping

"Oh ruby" ash shout as ruby continues bopping as Ash held her butt pinch her as ruby goes faster ash then stroke her cute luscious hair as he was reaching limit "Ruby I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows it Ash removes her final clothing leaving her completely naked as the two make out more as Ash turn her around and starts pounding her butt "Oh Ash yes keep going" ruby said as Ash continues pounding her

Ruby was enjoying it as he goes faster and reaching limit "Ruby I'm gonna" ash said still pounding "in me Ash" as he filled her up she stands up and make out as Ash is on top of her "Ready my huntress" that made ruby blush "I'm always ready my hunter" as they kiss and start thrusting

"Oh ash" ruby shout

Ash continues thrusting faster and faster as ruby wrapped her arms and legs around him and kisses his neck as Ash pinch her butt made him go faster more as the two reach limit "Ruby I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too Ash let's cum together" as Ash fires his seed in her then the two are exhausted and rest "Oh Ash I'm so glad that I married you" ruby said as she rested on his chest "I'm glad that I married you" as they kiss and ash helped her dress

They went back to bed and slept soundly. The next day wasn't better then the previous day. The rain still fell and the family grew a little restless. Just the boredom of sitting around the house doesn't sit well with the Ketchum household. Ash and Dawn went to the cellar to see if they could find any other activities or indoor sporting equipment.

"Ash how can you have your own private island and not even know what's on it." She complained Ash gave off a scowl. "Hey I didn't thing a storm would hit us." He retorted. They looked and looked but nothing seemed of any interest. Then Ash noticed Dawn had bent over a box see what was there which fuel Ash to pop a boner seeing her panties under her skirt. He walked over to her. "Is there anything there Dawn?" he asked

"No nothing." she replied as she returned from the beyond. She noticed his pants and smirked, "What to take a break?" she asked knowing the answer.

(Lemon)

"You know me will my beautiful coordinator" ash admired as Dawn smiled and blush as she already strip her clothes and appeared in a hot pink bra and panties as Ash held her "you are more beautiful dawn" said Ash as dawn blush "it brings us back from the old days when we travel and we go crazy and have a little fun at unova" said Dawn as they make out Ash nibbles her neck and unclasp her bra showing her breasts as Ash held her more "and this will bring back our old days" as he groped her breasts made dawn moan and loving it "Oh I remember this" as he starts sucking made dawn gasping and loving it

"Oh Ash ash yes keep going honey" dawn shout as Ash Continues and starts sucking the other breast made dawn held his neck making him continue as soon he was done Ash lowers down and undid her panties leaving her completely naked as he starts licking her womanhood dawn moan more "Oooh Ash keep going" as Ash continues licking her as Dawn swoosh her long blue luscious hair as she feels her limit

"Ash here it comes" as her floods are released made herself wet "still enjoying it" ash said as dawn was breathing heavily then she shows her smile "now it's my turn" she lifted his shirt starts kissing his chest undid his pants and lowers down pulls them and his boxers down exposed his naked self as she starts bopping his manhood

"Oh Dawn yes" ash said

Dawn continues bopping faster and harder as Ash strokes her hair then Reach's down and pinch her butt made her go faster as he is reaching limit "Dawn I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth dawn swallows it as she stands up and makes out ash turns her around bends her down and starts pounding "Oh Ash yes" dawn shout as Ash continues pounding dawn she moan and drooling of his touch as he keeps going "Dawn I'm gonna" said Ash still pounding as he fills her up then Dawn puts Ash to the floor and she's on top of him "deja vu to you Ashy" dawn said as Ash smiled "it is to me my beautiful" said Ash as Dawn starts bouncing

"Oh Dawn yes" said Ash as she continues bouncing and kissing him Ash held her waist and massages her back made her go faster and faster Ash pinch her butt made her even more faster they had keep on doing this a hour "Dawn" said Ash reaches his limit "I know Ash let's do this together" said Dawn as the two finish they were exhausted Dawn rested on his chest but those two are still connected "Ash this is the best thing you took me" she said as Ash kissed her "I always make you happy" they both smiled

They came back up with nothing and the kids frowned but then light seem to come from the windows. They all turned to see the storm was now moving a way from the island and the kids cheered. Ash said that they could go out as long as they stay off the beach. Ash wanting some time with Sunset took her to a secluded spot where they could see the entire island. "Oh Ash it's beautiful."

"I know. And so are you; my guardian." They moved in closer and kissed.

(Lemon.)

Ash and sunset kissed more and making out Ash nibbles on her neck "Ash you're a charmer" she said to him as Ash continues making out Sunset let's go and takes her clothes off showing her purple bra and panties as Ash sees her beauty "like what you see Ash" as she sway her hips walking towards him as Ash held her "you are so much beautiful" said Ash as they kiss he unclasp her bra showing her true beauty as he groped her breasts sunset gasp enjoying it "oh Ash" she said then he starts sucking made her more thrilled "that's right Ash keep going" said sunset as Ash continues and start sucking the other breast as soon he was done sunset pulls up his shirt and kisses him as she lowers down

"Ash you and I both know I care for some action" as Sunset starts taking his pants off and his boxers and starts bopping "oh sunset you are good" said Ash as sunset continues bopping as Ash he strokes her hair and pinch her butt made her go faster "sunset I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth she swallows then a other appeared "Ash" they look and saw vados arrived but naked "mind I join in" she said

"Sure" as she walks over starts kissing him as Ash starts sucking her breasts "yes Ash keep going" as he continues then he starts sucking the other breast as he was finish vados starts bopping as Ash enjoys it as she continues going faster and faster as he reaches limit "vados I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows as she bends down ash starts pounding

"Oh Ash yes keep going" said vados as Ash continues pounding her butt going faster as vados was enjoying it more ash is reaching his limit "I'm gonna" as he fills her with his seed then vados was exhausted then sunset puts him down and was on top of him "I'm gonna ride you ash" said sunset as Ash smiled "go for it" as Sunset kiss him and starts bouncing made Ash loving it "oh sunset yes keep going" ash shout as she keeps going faster and faster more as Ash pinch her butt and made her faster as she's reaching limit "here it comes" as Ash fires his seed in her sunset rested on his chest Ash this is more better" she said

"I agreed on that how about you..." Ash paused as vados kissed him "I like it too" as she disappeared the two got dressed as sunset was going to fall as Ash saved but he to the mud made sunset laugh as he was covered by mud

It was evening by the time they all came back. Ash had gotten mud all over him when he saved Sunset from falling into a mud bit. He had just finished when the door to the bathroom opened and there was Serena, Sypha and Esdeath.

(Lemon)

"Mind we join in ash" said Serena as those three are already naked at the start then an old friend appeared "Hi Ash" it was sora the girl she knew with tai and the other as she too is naked "why not " as the four turn on the shower washing him up as Ash held sora at first starts groping her breasts and massages them made sora gasp as Ash continues doing it "oh Ash yes I miss you so much" said sora as Ash starts sucking her breasts as she gasp enjoying it then Serena lowers down "Ash I'll get the action too" as she starts bopping Ash feels her but starts sucking Dora's other breasts and Serena continues bopping faster as soon Ash was done he is reaching limit

"Serena I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth then she swallows then esdeath and sypha came over "you don't need magic to put you on my spell" sypha said as Ash stares at her beauty and he is already in a spell as he held her "but you already married me speaker" as he starts sucking her breasts made sypha moan "oh Ash keep going" as Ash continues esdeath came and lowers down "I be more better than Serena" as she starts bopping made Ash go more faster as he starts sucking the other breast made sypha feel the love she had when they first met as he was done he is reach limit

Ash starts making out esdeath he bends her down and starts pounding "yes Ash that's it make me feel it" she said as Ash continues pounding her faster and faster as he is reaching limit and filled her esdeath was exhausted now he did the same with sypha as she lowers her down and start kissing and thrusting

"Oh Ash yes keep going" sypha said as Ash continues making out and thrust faster but not being rough as he was nibbling her neck as he was reaching limit "Sypha I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too let's cum together" as he fills her up she then was exhausted Serena then was pinned to her to the wall "ready Serena" as she smiled "with you I'm always ready" as they kiss and he starts thrusting made Serena feeling it wrapped her arms and legs around him as they keep kissing "keep going Ash" she said as he continues faster as they been going at it hours "I'm gonna" as he fills her up Serena breath heavily then Sora was behind him push him to the floor

"Ash I'm gonna Ride you" as he stroke his member and inserts it to her womanhood as Ash smiled to the digidestined of love "I miss you already" as they two kiss and she starts bouncing as Ash was moaning "oh Sora yes" ash enjoys it as sora continues bouncing faster and faster as he held her butt made her go faster as he was reaching limit then sora was filled up they rested together "Ash I like this better" said Sora

"Yeah sora why did you came back you chose matt" said Ash as sora looks at him "we broke up Ash because I follow my heart and you are the one and only true love" as Ash smiled and they kiss "welcome back sora" said Ash as they rest

They all gathered into bed this time Kara was on his left, Diana was on his right and Ruby laid on top The next day everything was dry from the rain and the kids went do to play on the beach once last time before they leave the island tomorrow.Everyone came out to the west and enjoyed the last day on their island. Ash set up some beach sports to enjoy. A volleyball and next were placed nearest the forest. A smaller volleyball net was placed for the kids. Couple beach balls were filled up and other beach toys where laid out for them, even some water guns. The rest of the day everyone played, sang, danced, and partied the day away. Delia, Luna, Celestia, Ash, Cyclonis, and Rey, enjoyed a game of volleyball with Team Delia, Luna and Cyclonis winning. Mikasa, Kara, and Mina surfed out on the high waves while Akeno and Kari surfed the smaller waves. Natsu and Ezra worked on the food with Dawn and Serena. Simon and Nai were playing with Kamina. The babies were taken care of by Lucy, Elsa, Nojiko, and Sunset. Twilight, Sypha, Sakara, and Diana danced to rock music. Riza, Lara, Yoko, and Esdeath went from the beach to practice their shooting. Ruby, Bulla, and Sora sat on the sand to read a book. Ash and Ryuko played with the kids on the beach and in the water. This continued all into the night. The following morning they had to head back to Kanto. The ship was packed and the kids all boarded the ship. Soon they set sailed back for home. While Ash was at the bow of the ship all of his girls including Vados and Sora came up to him.

"Ash..." Sunset started "Thank you of this vacation it was wonderful." Then Elsa went next. "The kids had a blast can can't stop talking about it." Then Serena moved forward. "And we have said it many times and many ways but we will keep on saying it." She turned to the others and they all surrounded him in a big hug with each girl holding on to Ash.

"We love you Ash." They said together. Ash smiled and his aura poured out of him enveloping them all in a blue aura sphere. "And I love all of you too." They could feel his love as they all took turns kissing him. They turned back and made sure the kids didn't get into trouble. Sure they themselves had bumps and mishaps along their journeys together, but one thing is sure; Ash and his family would live happily ever after. To the end of their days.

 **thats it of the second chapter and hope you enjoy it how ash brings his family to the vacation with his wives, lovers and children then I add sora from digimon in there you all don't mind and soon CH 3 of Ashxelsa story be in Sunday where Ash will try to help elsa but where did she go at those mountains in chapter 3 if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now ch 2 of Pokemon castlevania is coming soon along with ch 3 of AshXLara and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ash's Beach Vacation.**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **Romantic vacation in Aloha**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, Frozen,** **kill LA kill, gurren lagann, mlp friendship is magic, digimon, attack on titan, naruto, DC universe, Tomb Raider Highschool dxd, Dragonball z, castlevania and RWBY, and more shows you know and to alarm this is a 3rd chapter special showing Ash with his family are going on a vacation again on a beach and to tell you Ash is lucky that he married the perfect girls are his type**

One day of summer after the War with Thanos and the whole Infinity Stones incident. Those past few months, the Ketchum household grew again with the addition of Akeno, Sonata Dusk, Cynthia, Gwen, Esdeath, Yang Long, Weiss Schnee, Akame, Starfire, Black Widow Satsuki and Blake marrying Ash. Delia married Kakashi and they live still in Pallet Town. Natsu and Erza having their little girl Rosemary, Simon and Nia having Kamina, also the birth of Lucy and Ash's daughter Rosie. Rey started dating T.K. And Nodika turned 6 years old. Nojiko found out she was an aunt when The Straw Hats visited for a month with Nami holding her little girl; Mika.

In the now massive Ketchum Castle in the King's suite size of a parking lot was the massive 9X King's size bed which Ash had asked for so all of his girls could sleep in the same bed With him instead of 5 or 6 at a time. Everyone was still asleep this morning and they mostly sleep either in Ash's arms or whoever arms are closest. From the outside ring going in clockwise; Serena curled up into a warm ball, Alex was snuggled up with Kari holding her from behind, Sakura was currently holding onto a person size pillow, Dawn was sleeping with Frankie laying on her chest as it slowly lifted and lowered with Dawn's breathing, Blake was curled up purring silently with Gwen and her two month baby bump, Yang rather spread out Claire was stiff as a board her hand folded together across her chest, Yoko laid spread eagle with her arm hitting Sam in the inner circle, Sora laying on her side, Esdeath slightly kicking Akame and Weiss was mumbling something about cute things, Nojiko with her seven month baby bump, with Satsuki perfectly straight with her feet pointing out of the love nest, Mikasa holding Mina's hand in a protective way, Riza lightly snoring and Nonon laying on her back mumming in b flat. In the inner; Dianna laid on her side towards Ash her hand somehow grabbed his ankles, Sam shifting every so often trying to shake Yoko arm off, Sypha holding a cross muttering verses, Sunset holding Twilight in a friendly embrace, Ryuko and Clover snoring mildly but not loud enough to wake anyone, Natasha with a permanent smile rubbing her 3 month baby bump instinctively, Elsa who also snores quietly but little snowflakes come out of her nose, Starfire hugging Kara from behind, and Akeno was holding onto Sonata holding her head between her breasts and Sonata didn't seem to mind. The final circle was the five who could physically snuggle up with Ash; 6 month pregnant Vados was on his inner left arm and behind her was Ruby, on the right was Cynthia laying more on his chest than shoulder and Lara behind her, and the lucky one to lay on top of Ash was Lucy. Ash was peacefully smiling dream of his life and the friends and family he had made over the years.

A alarm clock sat near the bed, it said 6:59 AM then it turned over to 7:00 AM and beeped loudly. It suddenly ended when a few Ninja Spikes stabbed it, followed by a katana, a blasts of ice magic and several bullets breaking it to pieces. Everyone groaned as they awake to the day. They stretched and cracked stiffness out of their system. Ash still held the five girls on top of him as the others got ready. He muttered about nothing as the rest of the girls got up too.

"Good morning my lovely wives." He smiled warmly

"Good morning Ash." They all said at once. They each kissed him with passion. One by one they left to shower or bathe in the huge master bathhouse of bathroom. Ash walked into bath too with only a towel on. The girls either sat in the tubs or showered.

"So girls" ash spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I think we should go to the beach again this year." The girls who have been with with him giggle and knew what that meant for them. Those newest to the family didn't understand the giggling.

One by one the girls finished and went and Ash was the last one or so he thought. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. He looked over to see Lara holding him. Both still naked she kissed his shoulder and his neck and rubbed her hands over his chest. Ash turned and wrapped his arms around his neck and she did the same to his neck.

" Are you looking for an adventure" Ash muttered rubbing her back.

"Yep" she kissed him and closed her eyes. Ash did the same and held her but then she suddenly pulled him into the water still kissing him.

Lemon

As they were kissing making out as Ash was kissing her beautiful neck made Lara moan loving it "You are still beautiful as I remember" said Ash as Lara smiled and blushed from his words "Ash you are still my only one" she said then Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them made Lara gasped and moan enjoying it "Oh Ash yes" as then start sucking the left as she held him want him to continue "Oh Ash keep going please" she begged and Ash starts the right made her stroke his raven hair made Ash go lot faster as soon Ash was done Lara grabbed him and rubbed his face on her breasts Ash feels them and love them as she let go

"Now it's my turn Ash" she starts kissing him to the chest and licks him then lowers down see his manhood starts stroking him made him hissed then he starts bopping it "Oh lara" Ash shout as Lara keeps going as Ash was stroking her hair and pinch her butt made Lara go faster as Ash was reaching limit "Lara I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as she swallow it as they kiss more Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood

"Oh, Ash yes keep going honey" Lara was loving the touch as Ash continues licking her more then he starts fingering her inside made her shout and loving it more as she's reaching her limit "Ash here it comes" as the floods are released ash has some in his mouth and swallows it

"You enjoyed it a lot my treasure" as they kiss more then Ash is on top of her

"Ready Lara" Ash said to her as Lara kissed him "You bet I was born ready now fuck me hard Ash" as they smile at each other then they start kissing Ash begins to start thrusting her as Lara was moaning at her husband wanting him to continue "Oh Oh Ash yes keep going Ash I love you my hero, my love" she shouted as they keep going art wet in the tub together Ash still thrusting her Lara was stroking his hair more as he keeps going about a hour as he reaches limit "Lara I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he's still thrusting "me too Ash let's cum together" as ash released his seed in her as her body was cover

They laid on the floor holding each other smiling "So you want a little girl Lara." Ash said.

"Yep, a little girl for my own." She snuggled into his chest. Ash held her tight and they made out again. They got dress and sat down to a delicious breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, coffee, tea, and mix fruits. Afterwards the kids and the babies were taken over to Delia's. She was more than happy to but Kakashi was sweating and trying to handle the kids and having Auran biting his hand.

Back at the castle everyone was getting ready for the beach. They decided to go to the Aloha Islands The girls were picking out their bathing suits down in the kitchen was Ash and Vados were making food for the trip. Ash looked over at her as she cleaned the dishes. He smiled and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. She turned and smiled at him. Ash kissed her and held her face and she put her hands on his chest. He broke the kiss and stared into her blue eyes.

"Did I even mention how beautiful you are." He smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled and her blue cheeks turned pink.

"Oh Ash you say that to us everyday." She said as Ash rubbed her belly. "Doesn't make it less true." He replied then looked down at her belly and knelt down to it. He placed his ear on it and smiled.

"And you are going to be so beautiful too." She smiled as he rubbed her belly. Times like this she is knows that giving up her immorality to spend a natural life with him was well worth it. She pulled him back up to her and kissed him deeply. Instincts took over Ash cupped her breasts and molded them as she lowered her skirt and pulled his pants down. She broke the kiss and turned around bending over the sink exposing her perfect apple-shape butt. "Ash pound my butt and then I will ride you."

Ash pulled his and her underwear off and stroked his rod to full strength and lined up with her butthole and thrusted deeply into her. He groped her ass-cheeks as he pounded her with passion. They moaned as they made love; Ash loved how tight she was and Vados loved how loving and strong he was being. After some time Ash felt his load coming up.

"Vados I'm cumming."

"Inside me darling."

Ash's seed flooded inside her as she felt the warmth fill her butt. Ash pulled out of her and took a chair and sat down. Vados took off the rest of her cloths and teased Ash she groped her own breasts and rubbed her pregnant belly. Didn't take much but Ash was rock hard again. She rose up and took his rod into her womanhood. They moaned as she slowly went up and down. They kept it slow for the sack of the baby. He took hold of her waist and helped guide her along. Ash also sucked on her boobs switching from one to the other drinking all the milk she was lactating.

'Why do alien girl's milk taste sweeter to me' he thought as he drank and sucked her nibble. Vados held his head into her breast as she moaned loudly. He focused his attention from her breasts to her face and they made out. Then Ash fired his load inside her setting her off. They came together and their combined love juice leaked out of her on to Ash. They panted and gazed at each other before they kissed again.

"I love you." They said together. As they got dressed; Starfire was still confused on what everyone laughed at earlier. So she talked to Elsa about it. "What did Ash mean when going to beach again? Does something happen on the beach when Ash is there?"

Elsa chuckled as she put on her white sun hat. "When we go to the beach as a family we tend to get more passionate." Starfire still felt confused. "Either we corner him or he corners us into making love."

Her eyes widened realizing what this really meant. They all took a plane bound to an island resort in the Aloha. They all got on board and began their flight there. It was uneventful but once they finally got there; things started turning up. They landed at the airport getting thru customs and the hassle of luggage and bagging. Finally getting to the resort known as 'The Paradise of Paradise.' Ash made sure that everyone got their rooms and roommates sorted then relaxed on the bed. Then he felt four more people joining him on the bed. He looked up at Team RWBY staring at him with love and desire. Ruby in front, Yang behind her, Blake on his left and Weiss on his right. "Ash..." Ruby muttered before going in for a kiss.

"We want to have a round with you." Blake said kissing him next.

He head was turned and now he was kissing Weiss. "It's been a while since we had our time with you." She added.

He looked up as Yang settled on top of him and kissed him deeply. "Ready for a great time?" Ash could only nod.

Lemon X4

As they start kissing ash then he kissed four of them Yang was first as she was lifting his shirt up and she's staring at his chest as she's kissing it then Ash had remove her clothes leaving her in her bikini Ruby, Weiss and Blake did the same as the three are in their bikinis as Ash looks at them "you four are beautiful" ash said as they blush Weiss joins in with yang as she undid his pants removes his boxers showing his manhood as Weiss starts bopping Ash enjoys it then he unclasp Yang's bra expose her breasts as he's groping them and starts massaging them made yang moan and loving it "Oh Ash yes" she said as he's start sucking her breast and Weiss was going faster of bopping made Ash moan and goes faster

"Ash keep going" yang said as he's still going fast as he starts the right made yang loving it ash was done enjoying her nice milk as he's reaching limit "Yang I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in Weiss as she swallows it in her mouth and some went to her breasts then her and yang did a switch as yang was stroking his manhood ash enjoys it as she's bopping it then Ash looks at Weiss he groped her breasts massaging them

"Oh Ash yes" she's loving it so much as he starts sucking her left breast made Weiss scream of enjoying it "more Ash more" she said as yang was bopping more Ash was enjoying it as he squeeze her butt made yang go faster

Ash then goes to the right made Weiss shout like a schoolgirl as he never stops as soon he was done ash is reaching limit

"Yang I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as yang swallows it now Ash is on top of yang "are you ready Yang" said Ash as yang nodded "you darn right I'm ready as I ever be Ash" as they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her yang was gasping loving the touch and the way Ash was thrusting her as she's holding his neck wrapped her legs around his waist as they keep going at it and was reaching limit "yang I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "me too ash I can feel it inside me" as Ash fills yang up as she was exhausted now Ash held Weiss and puts her down to the bed and now he's on top of her

"Ready weiss" as Weiss smiled at him "of course I am Ashy" as she kiss him then Ash starts thrusting her Weiss was gasping loving the way Ash was doing it "oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going hun don't stop!" Ash never stops as he keeps going Weiss was wrapping her legs around his waist as he lifted her up still thrusting they been going at it about hour as they are reaching limit "Weiss I'm gonna cum" said ash still thrusting

"Me too let's cum together" as Ash fills her up and she was exhausted then Ruby and Blake are ready "I get to have the action" said Blake as she starts kissing him then ash reaches to her back and unclasp her bra showing her breasts as Ash held her

"Still perfect" as he groped her breasts and start massaging them "oh Ash yes" she enjoys it as he starts sucking the right as she was gasping "oh Ash yes" she loves it as Ash continues sucking as he was done he goes for the left as Blake was stroking his hair makes him go faster as he was done he went down undid her panties as Blake was completely naked as Ash was licking her womanhood "oh Ash yes" she feels him keep going as Ash was fingering her as Blake was moaning and loving it so much as she's reaching limit "I'm gonna" as her floods are released "you enjoy it a lot" ash said as Blake stands up starts kissing him

"Now it's my turn" as she lowers down and starts stroking his manhood made him hiss as Blake puts it in her mouth and starts bopping it "Oh oh Blake" said Ash as she was going faster made Ash moan more as he was stroking her long luscious hair made her go more faster as Ash was reaching limit "Blake here it comes" as he fires his seed in her mouth and swallows it and some landed on her breasts as Ash is on top of her

"Ready blake" said Ash as Blake smiled at him "yes yes yes Ash" as they held Each and kiss as Ash starts thrusting her made Blake moan so much "Oh oh Ashy Ashy keep going keep going yes" she shout wanting him to continue as Blake stroke his raven hair wrapped her legs around his waist as they keep going and reaching limit

"Blake I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting

"Me too Ash in me please" as he fires his seed in her then Blake was exhausted from the fun now Ash looks at ruby but surprised that she's completely naked in front of him "I thought I decide to remove my bikini so you can get a look at me more" she said flirting him as Ash held her in the hips staring at her beauty "You are my most favorite one I ever met my rose" as she blush they start kissing making out as Ash squeeze her butt made her loving it "Ashy keep going honey I love it" she said as Ash then starts massaging her breasts as ruby wants him to keep going then he pinch her nipple harder then starts sucking make ruby gasping loving the touch

"Ashy yes keep going baby" ruby shout as Ash continues sucking her breast as Ruby was stroking his hair makes him go faster then he starts sucking the right breasts made her loving it more and ash was done ruby looks at him with a smile as she kiss him then Ash lowers down and was licking her womanhood "Oh oh oh ash yes keep going sweety" she shout as Ash continues on ruby licking her more as he was fingering her inside

"Oh oh Ash yes" she shouted as Ash keeps going" ruby shouted as Ash continues on her ruby was moaning more loving her husband as shes reaching limit "Ash here it comes" as the floods were released she was so wet and Ash drink her love juice ruby starts kissing him lowers down

"Ash it's fair that I get the action" as she stroke his manhood and starts bopping it

"Oh Ruby" Ash moaned as ruby continues bopping he then was stroking her beautiful luscious hair made ruby go more fast as Ash was reaching limit "Ruby I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth as ruby swallows it then those two kiss more as Ruby is on top of him "I'm going to ride you Ash" she said as ash smirk they kiss Ruby starts bouncing made Ash moan "oh oh ruby go faster ruby" ash shout as ruby was going faster he starts squeeze her breasts made her more faster Ash even start sucking once more made it more extreme as the two keep going and reaching limit "ruby I'm gonna cum" said Ash

"Me too Ashy let's cum together" said Ruby still bouncing as He Ash fires his seed and Ruby release her love juice over the bed as they had exhausted "Oh Ash this is amazing than the last time" Ruby said resting on his chest "I'm lucky to have you four with me Ruby" said Ash

They all laid on the bed naked tired but very much pleased. They got dressed in swim wear and met up with some of the others wanting to go for a swim. On the beach was; Riza in a sexy blue one piece, Ruby in a red two piece, Weiss in a white one piece, Yang in a very revealing yellow two piece at left little to the imagination, Blake is a more conservative two piece, Satsuki is a white with blue stripes two piece, Elsa, in a ice blue two piece, Kara in a black two piece, Mina in a modest one piece, and Clover in a dark green bikini. Ruby and Clover played in the water and discovered some Pokemon, Kara and Mina were surfing, Elsa, Weiss, and Riza were sun bathing catching the eyes of some guys but they ran off when they saw a scary looking Ash, Blake read her book under a shady umbrella, Yang went for the bar with Satsuki. Ash joined in with the surfing and was quite good too. His girls cheering him on with much enthusiasm. they came back in and went to the bar for some drinks. Ash felt his arm being hooked. He turned to see Satsuki dragging him over to a empty storage room.

"Ash Ketchum." She said with a stern look.

"Satsuki Ketchum" He replied smiling making her blush.

"Make love to me again." the leaned in and kissed him.

Lemon

The two are kissing and making out as Ash was squeezing her butt made satsuki gasped as she reaches for her back and undid her top as her breasts been exposed by Ash seeing them "still the satsuki I remember" ash said as Satsuki rubs his face on her breasts then was let go Ash starts groping and massaging them made satsuki gasping "Yes yes yes Ash keep going" she said as he pinch her nipple and starts sucking them made her more moaning "yes yes more more more" she said as he keeps going now starts sucking the other made it more extreme when he's done satsuki feel herself wet as she remove her last piece as she's completely naked

"Now it's my my turn" as she starts kissing his chest Ash loves it as she lowers down removed his boxers and starts stroking his manhood made him hiss now puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Oh Satsuki" ash moaned as she keeps going Ash starts stroking her long luscious hair made satsuki go faster because he pinch her butt again as soon he reach limit "Satsuki I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it now Ash lowers down

"Satsuki you know I will do the action" as he starts licking her womanhood "oh oh Ash is still good even I can't resist it I can see why Ryuko can't resist" she said in her mind as Ash keeps going as satsuki is in his trance he keeps going as she's reaching limit

"I can feel it here it comes" as her floods are released then he's on top of him

"Ready Satsuki" said Ash as she kissed him as he pounded her fast and hard right at the start. "Yes! Yes! Ash fuck me! Fuck really good. I can feel. You stretching me out." Satsuki shouted as Ash keeps pounding her harder "Satsuki you're so tight and I loving it and loving you" Ash said as he keeps going at her satsuki starts stroking his hair and kissing his neck made it more faster then ever as Ash keeps going and was reaching limit "Satsuki I'm gonna cum" Ash said still thrusting "Inside me Ash please inside me!" As Ash fills her up with his seed as she was exhausted "Ash this is more amazing and romantic" she said as Ash smiled

"We should get back to the others after we relax" he said as she kissed with a smile she still had They came back to the bar as Yang was getting a little tipsy so Blake and Ruby decided to take her back to their room. Ash and the rest laid on the beach enjoying the sun and breeze. "Ash." Elsa called out. He turned to her. "Yeah honey." Ash shout to his beautiful wife "Can you put some suntan lotion on my back." She smiled but a glint in her eye told him it would be more than just that.

"Let me get comfortable Ash" as Elsa removes her swimsuit leaving her completely naked in front of Ash as he's glazing at her beauty he then starts rubbing the lotion on her back made Elsa loving his touch "get my legs too honey" Ash starts rubbing the lotion in her legs and her butt made Elsa getting ready for phase 3

"Ash rub the lotion on these" ash notice she's pointing at her breasts made Ash turn red

"OK" as Ash was spreading the lotion on her breasts until Elsa grabbed him and rubbed His face on her breasts as she let go but held him "Ash now we can have our alone time" as Ash smiled at her "and you are still my queen" as they kiss Ash groped her breasts and starts massaging them "Oh Ash yes" then he was pinching her nipple hard and starts sucking it"yes yes yes keep going keep going" she shouted as he continue sucking more made her loving it then Ash was done he lowers down and starts licking her womanhood "oh Ash it's yours keep licking" she said as he keeps going as Elsa was getting wet then she was reaching limit

"Ash I'm gonna" as the floods are released she was breathing heavily then she smirk she start kissing him then lowers down and remove his boxers "It's my turn ash" as she starts bopping his manhood "oh Elsa" ash shout as she keeps going then went faster when Ash squeeze her butt as he's reaching limit "Elsa I'm gonna" Ashe fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts as she swallows it then he turns her around starts pounding her butt

"Oh oh Ash more keep going" Elsa shout as he goes to town in her butt "You are so tight hun " ash said as he keeps going more Elsa has saliva coming out her mouth then was reaching limit "Elsa I'm gonna cum" ash said still pounding

"In me Ash" as he released as they held each other

"Ash pound me really hard" Ash smiled then kissed her. She took his manhood, stroke it a few times then placed it inside her womanhood. They moaned at their connection. Ash pushed in deeper until he felt her womb. "Oh wow. You feel so good." Elsa gasped as he pumped into her. Her snow magic left her and swirled around his member. Ash moaned and sped up his thrust into her To return to the warms of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Deeper Ash!" she scream. Ash keeps going harder and deeper Ash touch her beautiful luscious hair as they reach limit

"Elsa I'm gonna cum" ash said as he's still thrusting "me too Ash" as he fills her up with his seed ash and Elsa are resting still connected "Ash this is like old times" she said resting on him "and you look great without your bikini" as Elsa blush by that "but you enjoy seeing me naked like this honey" as they kiss Ash was fulling dressed and was walking he wears a sun shirt and shorts he was searching for Kara

"Where's Kara for a Supergirl she's surfing faster than speeding bullet" ash said as he searches but he notice a familiar girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes wears a green bikini top with matching boy-shorts with a hot pink string holding up the top. Her shorts have a pink belt with hearts. She wears a blue bandanna and has a pink band on her right arm.

"hey Ash" as Ash recognize her "Bloom what are you doing here?" he asked her as she hugs him "heard you were in aloha thought i come to see you" she told him as they walk to talk a bit they stand at the sand looking at the sun "Ash it's been a long time since I saw you ever since the incident of the infinity stones I thought I lost you" as Ash was confused "What do you mean BL..." Ash was silent as Bloom kiss him about a minute "Ash I love you that's my secret" she admitted her feelings to him as Ash smiled they kissed more and start making out Ash starts removing her bikini top and her bandanna showing her breasts as Ash was looking at her

"You know I had deep feelings for you too Bloom and I found you beautiful" Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Wow he's good as I thought" she said as he pinch her nipples and start sucking her left one "yes keep going" she said as Ash keeps going Ash never knew she taste so sweet as he starts the right made her moan more as he was done about a hour Bloom starts kissing him remove his shirt then lowers down removed his boxers

"You think you're good watch me in action" Bloom grabs his manhood and starts stroking it made him Hiss then she starts bopping his manhood "oh Bloom wow" Ash shout as Bloom keeps going he never knew she was good Ash touch her long orange red luscious hair and he pinch her butt made bloom go more faster as he was reaching

"Bloom I'm gonna" as he fires his seed in her mouth and her breasts as she swallows it Ash undid her shorts leaving Bloom completely naked

"Wow Bloom you are..." As she hush him "Ash just do it" as Ash starts licking her womanhood "oh Ash keep going yes" she was enjoying his touch as he keeps going she was stroking his hair makes him go faster as Bloom was reaching limit "Ash here it comes" as the floods are released Ash swallows it in his mouth then they had connected "Are you ready" Ash said as Bloom smiled "Go ahead Ash" the two start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her made Bloom gasp and loving it "Ash Ash Ash keep going yes" Bloom scream as Ash keeps pounding her more as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they keep going at it and was reaching limit

"Bloom I'm gonna cum" said Ash still thrusting "Me too Ash let's cum together" Ash fires his seed in her womanhood Bloom held him don't want to let him go "How does it feel Ash having me in love with you" she said waiting for his answer "I feel like my heart grows stronger" Ash kiss her then they went at it again hour later Ash was looking for kara more because it's getting dark soon "Kara!" Ash shout suddenly Kara was behind him but naked "Ash since no one is here in the beach how about we share our romantic like old time" she said as Ash smirk

"Then lets do it my kara" as they kiss together one of his hands moved down and molded her butt and the other played with her hair. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth battling out their dominance over the other.

"Ash you are my only love" she tells him Ash move her over until her wet womanhood was right above him as he start licking her

"Oh Ash yes keep going baby but I get the action" she ripped off his swim trunks to get to her prize. "This brings back old times." She stoked his rod slowly before licking it and taking into her mouth. She bobbed up and down taking in his whole length and even played with his family jewels. "OH YES KARA!" Ash gasped and moan at her touch and need to return the favor. "two can play Superboy" He took two fingers and inserted them insider her. "Oh oh Ash Ash baby yes" She moaned around his rod but kept on going. "Must go faster" said Ash licked her and added another finger. Her sweet love nectar just seem to flow from her so he removed his fingers and plunged his tongue inside and eat away at her sacred flower.

He couldn't wait to be inside her love tunnel again. "Kara I'm gonna" She let his rod go with a pop as his seed was on her breasts and moaned loudly. "Ashy im not done yet" She then grabbed her breasts and rubbed them around his rod and vigorously sucked away. They could feel their limits coming fast and their efforts increased trying to bring the other together. They moaned in pure bliss as their love juice flooded their lover's mouth. Swallowing every drop they let go and returned to their original position.

"Are you ready kara" said Ash as kara look at him "pump me hard Ashy" as They made out again as she rubbed her womanhood over his manhood. Ash groped her boobs as she held his head tightly. As Ash enters her and starts thrusting her made kara enjoying it "ASH ASH ASH ASH KEEP FUCKING ME HARD ASH MORE I WANT MORE" Kara shouted as Ash keeps pounding her and starts sucking her breasts made this extreme as she wrapped her legs around his waist as they keep going at it and was reaching limit

"I'm Cumming!" As Ash released his seed in her womanhood Ash and kara watch the moon still connected "Ash this is more better" Kara said resting on his chest "You are right on that kara" ash said as they are watching the moon together

 **now that was it of chapter 3 hope you enjoy itand how Ash and his wives are at aloha and hope you enjoy the special character I add and more will be in pt 2 at CH 4 and I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic and good news I left a poll on bringing back a reimagin and reboot of the flaming aura AshXBloom is coming soon**


End file.
